For love or honor?
by LittleFlowerLei
Summary: Prince Zuko meets a waterbender that he falls in love with. She is also looking for the Avatar so that someone she loves will love her back. If prince Zuko catches the Avatar, will he keep him for himself and get back his Honor? FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The last Air bender. I only own Helena. Which is a name I got from a song I like anyway. Yeah.**

Two ships sailed the waters. Alas, they didnt see eachother. One ship, contained Prince Zuko. He was angry that he had not yet found the Avatar, He was so angry that he failed to see the other ship emerging from the thick fog. Or it was just that he couldnt see the other ship through the thick fog. Either way, the other ship crashed into his. There were many screams. But one that stood out from the rest. A scream that was a mix of masculin and feminin. Sort of like...the scream that Ranko makes in Ranma 1/2. Right after the scream. A young woman emerged from beind a giant water-bender thingie that was apparently a door to another room. She had long red hair and a wounderfully built body. She was so glamerous that the second Prince Zuko set eyes on her, he turned fire red. She did seem angry. She approched Prince Zuko and bended some water onto him. To get his attintion. He coughed out the water for a few seconds, then brought his attintion back to her. She staired at him for a second while he tried to controle his blushing. After a bit, she gave him a good hard smack.

"You jackass! Who do you think you are crashing into me!" She scolded him. It took him a second, but he stood upto her and scolded right back.

"What are you talking about? You crashed into me!" He scolded. Though, he wasnt angry at all really. This strange girl just gave him the cold shoulder.

"You better fix my ship!" She demanded. There was a silence as she pointed at where Prince Zuko's ship had broken her's. After the silence.

"Of course." With that, he told his armie? is that what they are? whatever. They are now. To get to work fixing her ship. "Now. While you wait. You and your crew are welcome to stay abord my ship." There was another moment of silence as her crew begged her to let them. The whole ship as almost broken. The girl sighed bitterly as she glanced at her broken ship.

"Fine." She replyed. Her crew cheered as they got aboard. Prince Zuko did not smile. Although, he really wanted to. He felt rain drops fall on his head and watched as the girl got wet as well. She was dressed in a lovly assortment of blue. Her shirt was a long sleeved chinese shirt that was light blue and she had a plate of armor on her chest that was dark blue. Light blue chinese pants and dark blue slippers. Quite a nice color combination. Prince Zuko didnt know what to do at this point, so he did what first came to his mind. He walked over to her, placed his arm around her shoulder and was all sexy.

"Im Pince Zuko." He whisperd to her. Well, she didnt like that, she elbowed him right in the gut and walked from him. His uncle walked upto him.

"Smooth." He mocked.

"Shut up." Prince Zuko told him, limping into the dining room I guess you would call it. Once he got in, he saw the girl's crew sitting at the table. Two spots open. His uncle sat at one and he sat at the other. He sat next to the girl.

"I apoligize for my nephew." Prince Zuko's unkle said to the girl. "He is quite a-"

"dolt." The girl finished. She bitterly moved away from the prince.It was clear to him that he had made her angry.

"Im sure you got my nephew's name, please, give us yours." His uncle said to her as Prince Zuko sat silently beside her, although she had inched away from him.

"Helena." She told them. She had very good manners for a girl alone on the sea. Not a curse word in this room to be said.

"Again. I apoligize." Prince Zuko said to her. "I was out of line."

"Damn strat." She snapped. Well..I guess I spoke too soon on the not a curse word said in this room thing. Once one of prince Zuko's army people served them dinner, Helena and her crew ate it silently. Once the water was served, everyone drank it with not a problem. Except..Helena. She was hesitant. Which made Prince Zuko stair at her. She staired at her glass, and everyone else's. Most were half full. Hers was full. She bit her lower lip. _Controle..controle yourself..._ But it was useless, she quickly stood up and bended everyone's water together and played around with it. Doing a few fancy tricks untill she snapped back into what she had done, she saw everyone stairing at her. Quickly, she took off out of the dining room and onto the wet deck of his ship. Slipping.She fell backwards onto the hard metel surface, knocking herself out.

When she awoke, she looked around, her vision was a bit blurred.

"Lie down." A voice told her. She didnt obey, she just sat up. Disobeying. Once she got her vision back she saw she was in prince Zuko's room. He wasnt looking at her. But he did clear his throat. "Um..you might want to pull the blankets over you a bit more."

Helena looked at him confused for a moment. But then relizing why he had told her to do that. She quickly pulled the blankets over her shoulders glaring at him.

"Why the hell did you-" She was about to scold him but he interrupted.

"You would have gotten sick if you stayed in the same clothes. So they are drying. Dont get angry. They'll be returned to you soon." he informed her. She was silent, with the blankets over her chest.There was silence. "So, why were you out at sea?"

"Looking for someone." She told him. Keeping her body hidden from him. He wasnt even looking at her. But she still did so.

"Your friend?" He asked her. Rather liking the converstaion they had without having her angry with him.

"Hardly.I have to find him. Or Something near to me will be gone." She told him, he sat on his bed infrount of you.

"Mabye I can help you look. Who are you looking for?" He asked. She was quiet.

"The Avatar." She told him. He was suprised.

"Thats who Im looking for!" He exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

After talking between eachother for a while, Helena grew silent. She had gotten her clothes back and the rain had stopped. She walke out onto the deck of his ship again and walked to the edge, she staired up at the sky. The sky was sparkling with stars. She began to pray. _Please my love..wait for me. I'll bring you what you wish for. Just, Just don't, don't date her. Please._ She prayed. She was suppost to give the Avatar to her 'beloved boyfriend' for him to stay with her. She wanted him so despritly. She staired up at the sky in her own world before she saw someone stand next to her and stair with her. Prince Zuko.

"Hey." He greeted, stairing at the sky. She repeted his greeting. Still in her own little world. She began playing with the water in the ocean. Of course, without thinking. Once she was brought back into reality she quickly stopped. "why did you stop? That was neat."

"Im not suppost to." She told him, putting her hands at her side. "My dad told me that its bad."

"Isnt he a water bender too?" The prince asked her. She shook her head.

"No. My mother was a water-bender. My father was a fire-bender. My mom drowned at sea and ever sence, my dad has told me never to water bend. He has been teaching me to fire-bend, but it isnt working." She told him, finding her words came out like, word vomit. Prince Zuko didnt smile. She actually had it worse than he did.

"Im sorry to hear that. Want to have a friendly match? You can water bend if you want. If your hiding it, I wont tell." He said to her. This caused her to heave a smile.

"Nah. Mabye a diffrent day." She told him, bending the water. Now, she knew what she was doing. She made the water whip and other cool tricks.

"You say your father is a fire-bender? I may be able to tell him to let you use your water-" But he was cut off by her placing her hand on his mouth.

"No! Dont you dare! Dont tell anyone!" She forced him to promise. He agreed.

"I wont tell anyone. But you shouldnt hide your ability. I rather like you." He told her. She didnt hear the you. But he had. He blushed nad turned his head from her. He had said that aloud. If she was to have heard that he liked her, what would she have done? He turned his head back to her when he heard her crying. "Dont cry. I wont-"

"Its not about that." She snapped. Prince Zuko inched closer to her. After a while of allowing her tears to fall onto the metel bar she was leaning on, she turned to the prince and cried on him.After a few short seconds of her supporting herself while crying, the prince wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. He wasnt used to this kind of thing. It was about 2 AM so no one would interrupt. He was able to stand there with the girl he secretly liked. He didnt know how to feel that way. He had never been in love before. So he didnt know how to react to a girl in tears in his arms. He only did what he saw fit. He brushed her long red hair with his hand and told her that it was okay. He didnt know what was wrong, so he didnt know if what he was saying was true, but that was what he was told by his mother before she dissapeired. Truly, Helena had to cry. That was all she could think of doing. She considerd Prince Zuko as a friend to her, but she couldnt tell him why she was so sad.She was so blind, the man she loved was going to break up with her if she didnt obey what he said and give him the Avatar. She couldnt lose her boyfriend. She couldnt lose her man. She had no reason to bound herself to him, they never sinned (Intercourse) but she loved him so much that it hurt her heart to think of him leaving her.

If he was to leave her. Secretly, Zuko wanted to ask her out. He wanted her to be his girlfriend. His love on the other hand, was pure. He would still gladly call her his girlfriend even if she didnt give him the Avatar, He wouldnt ever even send her out. But he knew nothing on both her ever having a boyfriend and he didnt know how to ask her. It was hard for him to know what to do when she is in tears, let alone dating her. He could screw up and be alone again. He hated to see tears falling from her perfect blue eyes. He wanted to help her, but there was no possable way that he could. He didnt even know what was wrong. He just stayed with her while she cried softly. Soft so that no one would hear her and wake up. But, she was holding so much back. She just had to cry. Loud. She had to scream, she had to creat a giant wave. She had to throw a fit. But all she could do was lie her head on Zuko and cry. Softly. Helena began to hiccup as she cried.

"You dont have to hold back." Zuko told her. Softly. "You can cry as loud as you want. You can do whatever you please." It took her a few seconds to back off from him and lean on the railing. She let out a loud, peircing scream. Scaring the whole ship. She created a giant wave with her water-bending and thrashed it against whatever was in the area. Mostly she just made it and threw it back out to sea. Over and over, screaming. The whole crew came running to the deck where Helena was letting out her intence anger.

"TAKE THAT YOU BASTURD!" she screamed. Making balls of water and throwing them where ever she pleased. Once she finished her fight with herself. She knelt to the ground and just sat on her legs. That tired her out. Now..sleep..that would have been nice. But she couldnt sleep. She was having a night where she would never get to sleep. She would be tossing and turning alot and would be in tears by morning. She just wanted to go home and go back to her terrible boyfriend. But in a way, she was just like Zuko. She would do anything for the man she loved. She would suffer, she would fight and compramise. But she couldnt love him that way. She had to have someone who really loved her, Zuko. But there were two things wrong. 1) She didnt know Zuko loved her. 2) She had a theroy that she couldnt go on if her boyfriend didnt love her.

Not to mention, her ship was being dragged along by Zuko's ship and she couldnt go sleep in her own room. So she was room-less. She'll be damned if she was going to sleep with Zuko. To her, rain was falling again. She would have been happier if she had drown with her mother. Zuko had no idea why, but he didnt care why. He wanted to help her, he wanted to make her smile. I dont think he has ever seen her smile. oh god. I can't even keep track of my own fanfic. Thats sad. Now that her fit was over. The crew and Zuko's unkle walked back into the ship and pretended like nothing had happend. Zuko walked back to Helena and knelt down to her, he felt her grab his hand. Hard. Nearly cutting off the cerculation. Zuko blushed and didnt know what to do from here. He saw that she was getting tired.

"You can sleep in my bed. I can find somewhere else to sleep." He offerd. She just yawned.

"I couldnt-" Helena defended.

"I insist. I can sleep in a sleeping bag or something." Zuko insisted. Helena was silent for a bit, then she stood up and allowed him to show her the way into his room. Once she was there, she gave him a tight hug good-night and bid a farewell to him. He grinned and said goodnight to her. He walked off from her room when she shut the door. He smiled to himself. A guard saw him smiling on his way to another room. That was a change, Zuko never smiled.

**im just adding here that I would add Aang and Katara stuff but I can't figure out a great way to add them. It would be a bit I guess. but, yay i added two chapters today! Im so proud of myself!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

7 am before everyone on the ship heard Helena's loud scream once more. Zuko running to her faster than everyone else. He burst in without any proper invitation to enter. He saw her on her knees, her head hung low and her red hair over her face. A tall, muscular man stood before her on Zuko's bed. Zuko could see this man was what was making her cry. Angry. This made Zuko glare at the man and make a ball of fire. He threatend this guy.

"You hurt her in any way and I'll kill you!" He threatend. He man let out a hardy laugh as Helena cried. The man just looked at her.

"Did you find the Avatar?" the man asked her, she shook her head.

No..not yet.." She sadly told him. Holding in her cries and forcing herself to speak clearly.

"Remember the deal. You find him and I-"

"I know I know!" She snapped. She didnt want to hear it again. The man laughed again,

"Tell your friend there that if you dont find the avatar, he really will have a reason to kill someone." With that, the man left in a puff of smoke. After making sure the man was gone, Zuko got rid of his fire ball and ran over to Helena. He hugged her tightly. Not saying a word. He couldnt say anything, for all he was happy for was that she wasnt harmed. Although, she clung onto his shirt really tight. Mostly, in fear.

Zuko hated to see her like this. He was pretty embarrised to have everyone on the ship stairing at them.But he cared so little what they thought. At least now he did. He didnt know who that man was or what Helena had to do with him, but he was just glad she wasnt hurt. He cared so deeply about her.

"Im sorry.." She managed to tell him between her cries.

"You dont have to be. You have nothing to be sorry for." He told her, softly. Everyone knew this was serious, so they did not tease them. Mostly, they left them alone. Helena was just glad to have someone to hold onto this time. She had no one to cling onto and cry. Zuko hated to see her cry, or be in pain.

"Yes I do Zuko...I dont have my own heart." She told him in tears. The way she frazed that to him, he didnt understand. She pulled herself away from him, long enough for him to see the fear and betrayle in her eyes. "I can't stay here anymore. You can keep my crew. I just-" her bottom lip qwiverd as she walked out of his room, leaving him sitting there, still in a daze, she had quickly gotten out of the ship and onto the deck. She performed some water bending moves and was able to get herself to walk on the water. It was a very hard move. But she was able to use it to get far enough from the ship that she would be able to let the tears flow freely, but as they fell, they became part of her teqhnique.

He sat there in a daze. She was gone and he couldnt get her back. His uncle approched him cautiously. She had gotten 6 miles away from the ship before Zuko snapped out of his daze. He demanded to his uncle to find that damned Avatar.

Aang and the others were riding on Appa. They had spotted Zuko's ship and began going faster. But Appa was tired. All he was able to do was fall onto the sea and sleep.

"Lazy bum." Aang complained as the ship drew closer. They all panicked. Not knowing what to do. Once the ship was close enough, Zuko used a fishing net thing to bring Appa and everyone abord. Once Aang got a look at Zuko. He could see he wasnt going to kill him.

"Avatar." Zuko snapped. "I ask for help."

"Help?" Aang blinked. Zuko nodded.

"Yes. I need your bison to help me find someone." Zuko said bitterly. He hated asking help from someone who he was trying to catch. But Helena was much more important to him then some fight with his dad.

"Um okay. But you know. I have a name. Aang." He told Zuko. Hating that he kept calling him 'Avatar'

"Fine Aang. Just help me look!" Zuko snapped.

"Okay okay, Whats her name?"

"Helena."

"A girl! Wow!" Aang teased. But then he could see he hurt Zuko's feelings. Woh, never thought he would have to worry about that. "Sorry. Okay. I'll help. Appa! Yip Yip!" With that, the lazy bum of a bison slowly stood on his four feet and yawned. "You lazy bum! come on! We have to help our arch enime find his girlfriend!"

"She isnt my girlfriend!" He snapped. Zuko walked over to Sokka and gave him a look. "If you find her. If you touch her in any way Im going to use your square head for a marshmellow."

"Look man. I dont plan to-" Sokka said, but he could see that Zuko was serious. He had to be serious to ask help of someone he was trying to catch.

"One more thing. Bring her back here right when you find her. Uncle. Stay here. Im going with them. Stop the ship and dont move it untill I return with Helena." Zuko said, and without an invatation, he joined them on Appa and when they took off, Aang brought up a question.

"Zuko. Who is Helena?"

"A pretty girl." Zuko mumbled to himself.

"huh?"

"Oh um. Someone I met last night. Collision." Zuko told him. Aang left Katara in charge of steering Appa. Aang crawled over to Zuko.

"You like her dont cha?"

Zuko blushed. "I-I dont know what your talking about."

"Helena. You like her. Is she pretty?" Aang asked. "Sokka is looking on the other side and Katara isnt paying attintion. C'mon. Tell me about her."

"Well. Yeah. She's beautiful." Zuko told him. "And smart, and a great-" He was about to say water-bender but he promised her that he wouldnt.

"A great what?" Aang aked. Zuko had to think of a lie fast.

"Person." Zuko added. That was true actually. As far as he knew anyway. He just had to cover up for his almost blabbing stunt.

"Do you like her?" Aang asked him. Zuko shifted his gaze around Appa as he looked for her.

"Yeah.." He mumbled. He did really like her. Hell, he loved her.He couldnt explain how he felt about her without going on and on. Then the others would hear him and tease him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

I wont go on saying that Helena was proud of what she did. She wasnt. She just, she just didnt know any better. Her mother was never around to tell her diffrent. She knew her father would harm her if he found out she was using her water bending ability. It hurt her to know that no one cared about her ability. She had no other real talents to think of. But then it hit her, Zuko. He told her that her talents were cool and that he liked them. But what did he know? he doesnt know what could happen to her if she is caught using them. Which was pretty stupid sence she was using them as she thought. Tears ran down her face. She didnt deserve a man like Zuko. She deserved a low life. Helena kept walking on the water as she continued her move. Her arms were getting as tired as my hands are while typing at 12:36 in the morning. Im actually pretty proud of my sucess in this fanfic. Well anyway. Helena hated that she was such a blind girl. Love is blind they say. Little did Helena know that she was dating a complete low-life. The man who had attacked her that morning was her boyfriend. He had already cheated on her. He had already gotten himself a blond, big breasted, bimbo-slut.

She wanted to hold on, but it hurt. It hurt to hold onto her low-life boyfriend. She really wanted to cry on Zuko again. She walked and her legs grew tired.She could never show her face around Zuko again. As much as she wanted too. She felt cold. Her heart was cold, her flesh was cold. The night was beginning to come out. She saw as the sun began to go back to bed behind the west horizon.All she wanted was for everything to be alright, for things to go back to the way they were before her mother died. Her mother would have taught her that the heart of a woman can't be found in the arms of a man. But her father taught her that a woman's heart is in the arms of a man. She couldnt stand anything anymore. So she just, gave up, she quit her move and just, fell into the water, falling into the water with a loud splash.

* * *

"What was that?" Aang asked. Looking around. Zuko looked into the water again and saw Helena as she just gave up. As she fell into the water.

"Katara! Land Appa!" Zuko nearly screamed at her.She let Appa rest on the water as Zuko dived into the water and swam after Helena.As she fell more and more into the water. She could barly make out that Zuko was coming after her. Thats when she just let herself be saved. She was too tired. She had hardly slept that night.

Zuko had saved her and got her back to Appa.

"wow she _is_ pretty!" Aang said. Taking back what he had said once he saw the mean glare he was getting from Zuko. They brought Helena back to Zuko's ship before she even knew she was with the Avatar. When she did wake, she was in Zuko's room, wearing one of his shirts, which coverd to her thighs. She didnt bother to get up, she was tired, a bit hungry, and weak. She couldnt really move. She was totally drained. She sat up but Zuko gently nudged her back down. Her arms hurt from bending for nearly a whole day.She wouldnt try and argue, she was much too tired.What she never noticed, was that Zuko sat beside her no matter how long she slept. _That was amazing._Zuko thought to himself._ Water-bending for an entire day.No wounder she's tired. Maybe I should go find her something to eat._

Helena woke the next morning. Sleeping through the end of the day and all night. But she was still tired and in pain. Her arms hurt so much.When she sat up she spotted Zuko sleeping at the end of the bed, his head I mean was lieing on the bed and he was still sitting in the chair. _How cute._ She thought to herself giggling. Gently, she inched out of the bed and over to the dresser. Maybe he had a few blankets stored in here. Well she found one and put it around his shoulders as he slept. She gingerly lied back down in the bed and began to think. She wanted to her boyfriend to still love her. But she wasnt positive that she still wanted him. He didnt care for her like Zuko had. He would have left her a long time ago. Of course, theres the fact that she still had her honer. She said she would catch the Avatar for him, and she planned to. He didnt care about anyone but himself. Was the words he had said to her waisted? When she reached out when she was sick, she felt only air. But while she felt like this, she always felt Zuko's hand hold onto her's. But her mind is basic, so she doesnt see that he cares about her. That he obviously loves her. But sence he doesnt know anything about this kind of thing, he is shy about it and wont fully let it show. He tries to cover it up. Helena could hear the nagging voice in the back of her head. _YOU DOLT!_ it would scold her. _why do you want him back! Zuko-_ But Helena shook the voice away, she often did that.

As Zuko's eyes slowly opend, He saw Helena was awake just stairing into space. She was either in deep thought, or asleep with her eyes open. It was actually alittle bit of both.Not only that, she was getting bored.Although she herself stayed in the hull of her own ship, but she usualy wore her chinese clothes and was able to go on the deck when she pleased. Not only that, but her arms hurt alot. But aside from that she still played with the water in the glass when she pleased. But when the pain shot through her again she would lose it and it would spray all over Zuko. She would crack a smile and then rub her arms. They hurt so much.

"If you want to get better sooner, Im sure you should lay off on the bending for a while." Zuko told her, she nodded, it was kind of funny when the water sprayed in his face.

* * *

Katara, Aang, and Sokka were alittle proud of what they had done for Zuko. For the first time, Aang noticed how cute Katara was.Thus, resulted in a little blush. He was always trying to impress her with his avatar skills. Though she never seemed too impressed. He cleared his mind of Katara for a bit to focus on steering Appa. He wounderd what Zuko was doing. Then a thought hit him that made him burst out laughing.

"Yep he's crazy." Sokka said, proud of his little insult.

"Whats so funny Aang?" Katara asked. Aang turned his body to them.

"I was just thinking about what Zuko was doin right now. Probably like. Flirting with Helena!" Aang said laughing. It caused the other two to laugh. It wasnt nice to laugh at people. Esspecially when they were right.

"Your so mean Aang." Katara teased. Aang laughed. He knew she was just joking.Katara couldnt picture Zuko being flirty.Or even romantic. The whole idea made them laugh even more.

"She was pretty sexy." Sokka accidently said. That made Aang and Katara glare at him.

"You are a sexist dolt." Katara told him. "Zuko likes her! Can't you freakin tell?"

"Nope." Sokka said bordly. "besides, I could tell Helena doesnt feel that way about him."

"How?" Aang asked. Sokka smiled.

"Why else would she have run away?" Sokka asked them. It was more of either an awncer question, or a retorical question. I dunno what that second one is and I dont want to type it again.

"He's got a point Aang. Should we tell Zuko?" Katara asked. Aang shook his head.

"Nah. If we tell him that the girl he likes doesnt like him, I'll get killed." Aang pointed out to them. They nodded in unison.

"Yes but, What if he finds out and then blames us for knowing all along?" Katara asked.

"We act like we dont and that he's crazy." Sokka said to them.

"We'll keep thinking but that is a good back-up." Katara said with Aang nodding.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

They had flown on Appa for a while before Katara began that Aang was pretty cute.But she hid the same that Aang hid from her. The sun began to set and get colder. Yet, they did not seem any closer to the North pole than when they left.

"Are you sure were going the right way?" Sokka asked.

"I guess so." Aang told him, getting a bit cold. "I really dont know."

"It would suck if he started all over again. I hope were close Aang." Sokka ranted again.

"Your as Annoying as an ambush of the fire-benders." Katara told him. He pouted. They continued to argue as Aang steered Appa. He was seriously worried about that Helena girl. Zuko could be... 'forceful' at times. The forceful he was thinking about was like,angry and demanding. But thats not how it sounded once he thought about it. He giggled to himself.

* * *

Aang was far from right. Zuko wasnt being...'forcful' in anyway twords Helena. She did get her clothes back. She forced Zuko to leave the room while she changed. He did so and came back in when she was finished changing. Helena was getting worse rather than better. She would barly eat and when she did, she'd gag.She ran a high fevor and didnt talk much anymore. While she slept, Occasionally Zuko would place his hand on her forehead gently and feel her fevor. He hated to, but he had to ask his uncle for help. 

He hesitated for a few seconds before he got up and walked out of his room and into Iroh's room. Or rather, to the door and knocked.

"Uncle!" He called for him.Urgently. Iroh opend the door to Zuko.

"Yeah?"

"Helena. She isnt getting any better." Zuko informed him. "She wont eat and she is running a fevor."

"As soon as we hit a town we will call for a doctor." Iroh assured him. "For the time being, just keep doing what you've been." Zuko nodded, showing that he understood,

"But isnt there anything we can do untill-" Zuko protested. He wanted to give her some tylonal or something. Iroh shook his head.

"Just let her sleep." Iroh told him. He understood and walked back to his room. He saw Helena asleep. He sighed and sat beside her again, closing the door behind him. He didnt know what he could do to pass the time. So, he began to meditate. He was able to make some candles that he lit brighten, and whatever the opposite of that is. Within a few hours of meditation, he heard a knock at his door. He stopped meditating and opend the door. There before him stood the docter of the island which they had landed. Without any greeting to Zuko, the doctor began to examon what was wrong with Helena.

"Good news and bad news. no wait..pretty much all bad news. She is sick with an illness that could possably kill her." He told him, handing him a bottle of pills. "Give her these every time she eats."

"Thats just it, she doesnt. She hardly eats at all." Zuko protested, glancing more at Helena than at the doctor.

"well then, give them to her every few hours." He told him. Zuko nodded as the doctor left. He placed the pills down on the end table as he sat with Helena. He felt as if he could have done more for her. He felt that the pills wernt enough. He wanted to get her to a clinic or somewhere.

"You did all you could Prince Zuko." Iroh told him.

"Uncle. Your talking like she's already dead." Prince Zuko said to him calmly as he staired down at Helena. After a few hours more. Helena woke and sat up. But she lied back down, holding her stomach but makng no sound. Zuko's eyes lowerd as he saw that she was in so much pain. They had already sailed from the island. _I could have done more for her..I could have prevented this..._ he thought to himself bitterly. Feeling it was his fault for not going after her sooner. Truly, it could not have been prevented. Zuko gave her the pills as he was instructed too, but a few minutes later she was up on deck throwing them up. She ofcourse was leaned over the railing with Zuko holding her hair back. This was worse than the crying. When she wasn throwing up, she was lieing down in pain in his room. He was always making sure that she was okay and comfertable. He always had a hold of her hand as she slept. He hated to see her in such pain. Was this because he did something wrong? When she woke again for the third time that day, She wasnt throwing up or in pain, but this was a rare moment.Iroh had offerd her some green tea and she happily excepted it. She was the first and probably only person who would drink Iroh's green tea and not get sick. Of course, she was already sick so it wouldnt really do anything. One of Helena's soldiers came into Zuko's room to deliver something to her. He gave her a book.

"Thank you." She told the soldier, he left and she opend the book. It had many pictures of terrifing monsters. The onogi was in there as well. Zuko asked what it was. "Its alittle book my mom wrote on monsters." He told him, putting the book on the bed, open to a page with the Onogi. Zuko and Iroh looked at the page it was on.

"Your mom wrote?" Iroh asked. Helena nodded.

"Yeah. Mom always wrote things she found out when she went to study monsters. I guess dad found her notebook and had it published." Helena told them. Remembering how her mom used to risk her life just to have fun.

"You miss her dont you?" Zuko asked Helena. She nodded.

"Why dont you just go home and see her?" Iroh asked. There was silence.

"Um, Uncle. That would be a bit hard." Zuko told him, he didnt want to make Helena cry, But he was sure Iroh had already taken care of that. But he hinted to Iroh that she was dead.

"Oh. Sorry." Iroh had finally relized what he had done wrong.

"Its alright." Helena replyed. Flipping the page. After a bit of looking through the book. Helena had to take another pill. But when she did, it had the same effect as the last one.

This really botherd Zuko. Those pills were suppost to help. He read the back and it said nothing about vomiting. Which is what she was doing every time she took the pill.

"Prince Zuko. I we should be hitting another town soon. Do you wish to take her to a clinic there?" Iroh asked. He knew the awncer already.

"Yes." Zuko replyed. Watching over her."How long untill we get there?"

"Just a few more hours or so. She should be okay untill then."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

"Where are we Aang?" Sokka asked. They had been riding ever sence they brought Helena back to Zuko's ship. Aang also found it funny that he didnt try and capture Aang while his guard was down. He was so worried about Helena that he forgot all about Aang. When Aang brought that reason into perspective. He really understood why he wasnt captured. Zuko, he was not the type to love anyone. He had been betrayed by his own father, sent out onto the sea to find Aang so that he could just go home. He could understand why that would make him bitter. Aang had too, lost his home. But that didnt get him down. Although, he had people who loved and cared about him. He had Katara. Sokka too but he is out of the meaning I had in mind for Katara. "Hey air head!"

"Huh?" Aang snapped into reality at that name Air head.

"Where are we?" Sokka said again.

"Um..Somewhere near water apparently." Aang told him grinning. He had no idea where they were. But he knew they were in the middle of the ocean. Sokka sighed.

"Stop at the next island and get directions." he told Aang.

"Okay o-" He stopped himself when he saw another island. But it had Zuko's ship. From the looks of it, Zuko had been at that island for a good half hour. Sokka did say at the next island. This one was the next one of course. So, Aang landed Appa and put him under a tree. They began to explore the island. Sokka and Katara were cautious, but Aang wasnt. If any of Zuko's soldiers caught them, he could just remind Zuko that he helped him get Helena back and they would be set free. Aang liked that Idea.As they walked. They were able to hear the town's gossip.

"Did you see the fire nation come here?" One person asked.

"Yes but what do you think they want? They didnt attack us like I thought they would." Person one's friend said/asked.

"I dont know. But that guy with the scar on his eye seemed pretty upset." Person one told her friend.

"I know. What do you think it was about?" Person one's friend asked, Gosh this is annoying.

"I dont know.It was probably over that girl with the red hair."

"Maybe."

"Aang. You shouldnt lison in on other peoples conversations." Katara scolded. But it wasnt mean.

"But Katara. Helena had red hair and Zuko's ship is here. It all adds up!" Aang told her. Katara was a bit worried herself now.

"Do you think something is wrong with Helena?" Katara asked him. Aang looked to the side of him, tword the clinic. That was the most likly and right place she would be at.

"I dont know. But the best way to find out is to ask Zuko himself." Aang told Katara, facing his body to the clinic. She wouldnt let him.

"Aang. Its dangerous for us to-" But Aang ignored her and started walking to the clinic.

"Katara. To be the Avatar, I have to solve problems right?" Aang asked and Katara nodded. "This is a problem. I also have to solve conflicts right?" Katara nodded again. "Zuko and I have a conflict that has to be resolved." Ooh real big words from a 12 year old! Im in the ZONE! okay okay. Im done with my little moment.

* * *

Aang was right about them being at the clinic. But he was caught off guard by Aang and the others coming into Helena's hospital room. Truly. I dont know if there is a diffrence between a clinic and a hospital. But all I do know is that the setting is a hospital setting. You know, hospital rooms, a curcle of secritarys and docters being paged over the intercom. Anyway. They had gotten information from either a nurse or a secritary where Helena was."Ava-" But he stopped himself before he said "tar". Mainly because he knew Helena would jump up and chase Aang out of the hospital. Im just adding here that she isnt wearing one of those stupid hospital things. Those just creep me out. So she is wearing her chinese clothes. "Aang. What are you doing here?"

"Well..We origonally stopped to take a rest, but we saw your ship and decided to pay a visit!" Aang said. He had a bit of a hard time thinking of why they would be there but eh whatever. "What is wrong with Helena?" After that question. Zuko was silent.

"She's um. Alittle sick." He told them, shifting his gaze between the three and Helena.

"Alittle? Aparently she was sick enough to have to come here." Sokka pointed out. Everyone shot him a glare. "What did I say?"

"Well anyway. If she finds out that Aang is the Avatar-" But he couldnt even finish what he said before Helena shot up and looked at them.

"Who is Aang?" She hissed. No one awncerd. "Well if you wont tell me. I'll just take all of you!" With that, Helena dived at them anger in her eyes. She was going to hunt this 'Aang' down and take him to her boyfriend. But she wouldnt say that. She almost got out the door before Zuko grabbed her arms and held her back. "What are you doing! Dont you want to go home!" She eventually got free and chased Aang out of the hospital. She was quite fast. She already caught Katara and Sokka. Finding that Aang did an air bending move, she knew who was the Avatar now. He fell into her third trap. She laughed triumphantly. Once she cut him down from her trap. She at on his back, grabbed his arms, put them behind his back and tied them with a ribbon."Your comin with me Avatar." She told him, jerking him up. He saw prince Zuko come in after she had gotten him.

"What the hell is with this Zuko! Another plan to catch me!" Aang scolded angerly. Zuko shook his head.

"No it isnt!" Zuko protested. "Helena! What are you doing?"

"I told you, I have to take him back to someone to keep something." She told him. She began to stumble like she was dizzy. But she kept a tight hold on Aain's collor of his shirt.

"But you didnt tell me who you have to give him to and what you have to get back." Zuko protested. Woh. The forest was spinning to Helena.

"Fine. You want to know? I have to give the Avatar to my boyfriend so he wont leave me." She snapped at Zuko. He had not heard her snap at him for a while. She pushed Aang forward.

"Thats low." Aang said to her. Feeling bad for his worse enime. He stood there. She had a boyfriend..?

"Shut up. Im not proud of it. But, what do you know?" She snapped at him.

"I know that you hurt Zuko." He said to her. As he walked, he felt more weight pushing him down. Helena had passed out. But to Aang's suprise, Zuko still cared about Helena. "Zuko. Im sorry."

"Aang. There is something about her you dont understand. I dont know, but im guessing she didnt know any better. She was raised from a small child by a man. I dont think she knew any better. My father would tell me that wemon are only on this earth to carry on a throne. I partly believed him. I think her father told her the same thing. Or something simaler." Zuko explained. Although, He knew that she had broken his heart. "She is smart. I know she'll make the right choise." He rememberd how she cried on him as he carried her back to the hospital.

"Zuko.." He heard her mumble. "Im sorry..."

"Its fine." Once he got her to the hospital he lied her down on the bed. It wasnt fine. He had gotten his heart broken for the first time. Aang came back with Katara and Sokka once they were cut down to comfert him. He told them he just wanted to be alone. But they could see that the complementory candles were on fire. He was meditating. Thinking. Once Helena woke up again. He saw her sit up and stair at him, her head hung low.

"Im sorry. I really am. But, I guess I should explain. I mean, if you want me too." She said to him, he was silent for a bit.

"Go ahead."

"I just love him so despritly but I was afraid he would walk away, I felt that if I did what he said, I would somehow be able to hold onto him. I knew we were heading into all kinds of trouble but somwhere in my heart, I hoped that someone would stop me. Just recently I have been starting to see that he didn't love me. But, I was afraid to be alone." Zuko, he was silent. The candle's flames would get bigger and smaller with the time of the silence.

"So that is the story." He said to her. She nodded.There was another moment of silence, then, Zuko got rid of the flames of the candle. "Do you still love this guy?"

"I dont know. I dont think it would matter. He is going to dump me for a blond bimbo." After saying that, she saw that the candles burst into flames once again.

"Then why do you love him! If he is such an ass hole to you why dont you just leave him! Did you really think that if you did what he said he would truly love you!" Zuko yelled at her. He never yelled at her.

"I dont know!" She yelled back at him.Zuko calmed down.

"Helena.What would your boyfriend want with the Avatar?" He asked her.

"He is a fire-bender and he wants to over throw the fire lord. The only way he can do that is with the Avatar." She explained, Zuko was silent. "Zuko. I can understand if you hate me-"

"Never." He told her. He would never 'hate' her. He would sort of be cross with her, maybe angry. But he could never hate her. She just sat there before him, her head hung low. She felt his arms wrap around her. "Dont ever think that I would hate you." She was silent.She began to cry. Zuko just kept his arms around her. Normally, he would have killed her and that whole island, but he could never do that to _her_. Never Helena. He could understand her reasons for doing what she was forced to. He has heard of girls who went to worse lenths to hold onto their man. It never did work. "Helena..did..he touch you?"

"No" She awncerd to him. "We never did it." the awncer she gave him made him smile. But lightly so she wouldnt know.

"Good."

**omg hihi! Another chapter where I must explain. Well. You see, I kinda..well...got her excuse offa Super GALS. I rather liked that episode. But ofcourse, she isnt a bitch for doin what he said. Some girls do that. I personally don't at all. But some do.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

While Helena slept. Zuko sat up thinking. Could he really hate her for a mistake? He didnt see how he could. He loved her more than life itself. He'd have gladly given her the Avatar so she could be happy. She was really the only person who could understand his pain. Of being sent out to sea to find the Avatar and unable to return untill he was found. Although, Helena had proven that even if the man she loved was a jackass. She was still faithful. Zuko felt worse for Helena then himself. Could he really stay angry with her when she obviously knew what she did wrong, and of course, he couldnt say his record was great. He burnt down towns, killed alot of people. He was ruthless. Yet, he didnt care. Helena made him see how inhuman he was. When darkness fell, he sat beside Helena's bed playing with a ball of fire.

"Zuko.." He heard her mumble late at night when he was still awake. Yet, she did not sit up. He felt her hand touch his knee, searching for his hand. He quickly grabbed her hand. But her hand was trembling. "Im going to die.."

"NO! NO YOUR NOT!" He pleaded. "dont!" With his free hand, he quickly made a ball of fire to see with and he saw that she had coughed up some blood. "NO!"

"Zuko...im going to die..." She mumbled again. He held onto her hand tighter.

"No you arn't! I wont let it happen!" With that, he yelled for a docter. He yelled untill his voice was hoarse. He kept his hand holding her's. He'd sooner die than allow her to die.

"Zuko...Im sorry...you have to see me die..." She told him, coughing up more blood.

"You wont die! I wont let you!" Zuko yelled. Helena seemed calm about all of this. Zuko on the other hand, he was freaking out. He wouldnt let the girl he was in love with die.

"Im sorry..." She apoligized.

"DONT DIE!" He pleaded. "Where the hell is that damned docter!" He screamed. Ironicly, when he said that, a few bursted in. "She's dieing do something!"

"Calm down sir-" One of them said, Zuko held tighter onto her hand.

"HOW AM I SUPPOST TO CALM DOWN!" He protested.

"Do you want us to help her or not?" Another asked. He nodded.

"Of course!" Zuko told them.

"Then calm down sir. we will take care of her. Now please. We have to take her into surgery. So please let her hand go." the first one told him. He wa hesitant but he let her hand go. He could hear her wimper out his name when they took her away. He was left there standing. He ran into his ship and to Iroh's room. He knocked on the door hard.Iroh awncerd while yawning.

"Prince Zuko?arnt you suppost to be at the hospital with Helena?" His uncle asked. Zuko was silent.

"She's deing." He was able to mumble. "They are taking her into surgery to save her, but I dont know what will happen." Iroh was silent. He could tell that his nephew was going to cry. But he didnt say anything about that.

"Prince Zuko...Im sure she'll be alright." Iroh assured him, although he wasnt positive himself. Although, when he looked back at his brother's son he saw someting that he never saw in Prince Zuko. He had tears in his eyes. Iroh had never seen his nephew act this way twords anyone. "Don't worry, the docters know what their doing."

It was a few minutes after they had taken her into surgery before Prince Zuko had walked back into her hospital room and lied down on her hospital bed. Only to be awakend a few hours later by his uncle.

"Prince Zuko." His uncle said to wake him up. He tiredly opend his eyes to his uncle.

"What is it Uncle?" He awncerd. Still trying to wake up.

"Congradulations! Its a boy!" Iroh teased. "Helena had a baby boy!"

"WHAT!" He exclaimed falling off the hospital bed. His uncle only laughed.

"Just kidding! She didnt have a baby. But she is out of surgery." With that, Zunko was instantly off the floor and down the hall. Unsure of where he was going. He ran into one of the docters that took her away.

"Where is Helena?" He asked. Unsteadieness in his voice. The docter smiled.

"She is in room 223-" But before he could finish his sentence Prince Zuko was off. He burst into room 223 and found Helena sitting up in the bed drinking some green tea.

"Hello Zuko." She greeted cheerfully. He did not greet her, he just walked over to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, Little tired." She responded. He was so glad that it was all. He gave her a tight hug, barly able to restrain himself. He wanted to kiss her. But he didnt. He didnt even let go of her when the docter came in and told them what else they had to do to help her get better.

"We implanted more white blood cells into her body so they can fight the virus. Once the extra ones have served their purpose, they will die out. Leaving her open to other illnesses less deadly. So now all you have to do is make sure she gets rest and relaxation. She is no longer at a death threat." Words can not express how glad Prince Zuko was. He could only smile. As the doctor left Prince Zuko still kept a hold onto her.

"Zuko. You know what I wanna do?" She asked him smiling. "I wanna go to those theraputic hotsprings!"

With that. Zuko blushed. Those springs were outdoor, in the middle of the forest, sacluded, and, joined.

"I um..you want me to take you?" He asked. He'd happily take her. The perv. Helena nodded. Which made Zuko turn redder. Her mind was basic. That, or she was crazy with anistizia. Yeah that sounded about right. I know how crazy people get when they are hiked up with anistizia. Its like, their drunk. So I guess they wont remember anything. Zuko looked out the window and it was about 6AM. He figured he could sneak her there and back without anyone noticing. Oh and if someone did. He would never hear the end of it. He smiled and walked to the frount desk to cheak her out. Once that was accomplished, he walked with her into the forest and found the springs. (For the next few parts. He could be OOC im just saying.) Helena was so hiked up on anistizia that she couldnt figure out how to get her chinese top off.

"Zuko. Help me. I can't get it off." She said to him, trying to find out how to get the top off. Zuko blushed, Now he knew he would never hear the end of it if Iroh, Aang, Katara, or Sokka found them. "Help me" She told him again. He hesitated. He didnt know what he should do. He never had to worry about this before. He looked at the two sides. She was hiked up on anistizia so she wouldnt know, of course, if he did, what if someone found them and told her later and then she would hate him. Hmm...come to think of it, he had already seen her body anyway. When she got knocked out in the first chapter he was the one who got her clothes off of her to begin with. Not to mention, the fact that he had known that she had to pull the blankets over herself because he was caught off guard and saw...well. yeah. Okay. He decided it wouldnt be so bad. So he pulled down the zipper of her chinese top and un did the button like thing at the top. Really it wasnt a button like on a pair of jeans. It was more like.. a hook, after he did that, it just fell to the ground. "Thanks!" Zuko took his clothes off as well. Once she was in, he saw that she was very relaxed.He got in after her. He felt alittle ebarrised that he and she were naked.

Helena! She however. Was so hiked up on anistezia that she didnt know any of this was going on.Instead of relaxing in the water like she was suppost to be doing, she splashed Zuko. She ,even though hiked up, knew of course she was a water bender. So she played with the water. Zuko started watching her as she played with the water.

"Aang do you even know where your going?" A voice asked from a distance.

"I know I put Appa beside a tree."

"We must be getting close then." Mainly that was sarcasic because there were hundreds of trees. Zuko paniced. He knew that Aang and Sokka would tease him. He quickly changed springs and got under the water and held his breath. So maybe they wouldnt see him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

After they had looked for Appa, they found Helena instead of Appa.

"Helena!" Aang greeted. But before Sokka could tell him that it might not be a good idea to stay long, Helena had waved back. Smiling. Both the boys ran over to her and blushed when they saw her naked. "Wheres Zuko?"

"Zuko?" She repeted. Looking around. She pointed to the top spring. They were like small pools. Like the one in that episode...with the...spirit world thing. I think that was it anyway. Anyway. She pointed to the top spring and giggled."He is funny. He is playing hide and seek!"

Sokka and Aang turned their back to Helena as Helena made her way to the top spring. She was like she was drunk. "Zuko!You're going to drown!" But he did not come out. It took her a few minutes to think up a plan. She was able to pick up the entire spring and Zuko was left where the water once was. "Come on out Zuko!" He shook his head at Helena. "Why not?"

"Just put the water down." He said lowering his hand.She dropped the water so it fell atop of her and not in the spring. He was in deep shit now.

"Come out Zukie!"

"Zukie." Aang repeted giggling. Sokka giggled too. Zuko now was really red.

"Zukie come out!" she giggled. She got away from the springs and over to where their clothes were. "I got your pants!" Sokka and Aang cracked up laughing. There is no possable way for me to discribe how embarrised Zuko was.Exactly what he was trying avoid. Once Aang and Sokka had left, Zuko still stayed in the spring. Helena walked to the spring and sat down with him. "Woh.." With that, she supported her back with the side of the spring. "Zuko..im tired..." Zuko just had to crack a smile.

"Okay." With that, he walked to their clothes and put his own on first, then walked to her and gave her, her clothes and she put them on. Zuko walked her back to the ship.

* * *

Once they got back, she lied down on his bed and slept while he went up on deck. Iroh joined his nephew on the deck.

"Did you have fun at the springs?" Iroh teased.

"W-what are you talking about?" Zuko asked him, pretending not to know what he was talking about. Iroh laughed.

"I know you went to the theraputic hotsprings with Helena." He laughed. Zuko was silent. "I can tell you really like her."

"What does it matter?" He asked, walking to the railing. "She already has a boyfriend."

"She could break up with him." Iroh pointed out. Zuko shook his head.

"She loves him far too much. Which I dont understand why, he is a total ass hole." Zuko told his uncle. He had never felt this bad before. He still loved Helena with all of his heart, but it hurt to know he had no chance.

"Prince Zuko. If you had the chance. Would you fight to get Helena?" Iroh asked him. He nodded. "Well. You could get a chance." Zuko looked at his uncle confuzed.

"What are you talking about?"

"When Helena's book was deliverd to her, it had the return address. We are getting closer to the island it came from. So im assuming that if we go there, you can get your revenge." Iroh told his nephew proudly.Zuko made a small flame on his finger and played with it bordly.

"Will it do any good? I may beat him, but Helena will probably still love him." Zuko pouted. Iroh sighed.

"Prince Zuko,Stop your whining. I seriously doubt she even loves him now." Iroh said. Mainly trying to either comfert his nephew. Or make him fight to get the one he loves to love him. He knew how lonly Zuko must be. Zuko thought about what Helena had told him.

_"I just love him so despritly but I was afraid he would walk away, I felt that if I did what he said, I would somehow be able to hold onto him. I knew we were heading into all kinds of trouble but somwhere in my heart, I hoped that someone would stop me. Just recently I have been starting to see that he didn't love me. But, I was afraid to be alone" She is afraid to be by herself..Such a pretty girl shouldnt be afraid of such a thing. I've been by myself for what seems forever. But I suppose, she is diffrent than I am. If there was only a way to show her that she isnt alone.._ "Well Prince Zuko?"

"What?"

"Were going to get to the island in a few weeks. What are you going to do?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Well Prince Zuko. If you don't wish to fight for her. well. I wont want to see what will happen-"

"What do you mean?"

"Prince Zuko.If he is as much of an ass as you say he is. He wont **respect** Helena. He'll probably put his **hands on her**." Iroh infasized those the most mainly because he knew how Zuko would react. He really wanted his nephew to at least be happy once in a while. But he knew that only Helena made him happy now. He saw Zuko's tiny flame get larger. Much larger. Untill it was much to big and hot for him to even bend.

"WHAT!" He exclaimed. Iroh was right, knowing that he would be able to make Zuko angry with Helena's boyfriend and then he will fight him. Iroh was so proud of himself. "If he even dares..."

"You know he would. Wouldnt you if Helena loved you and you had the chance?" Iroh asked him. Zuko was now nearly on fire.

"Of course not!" He shouted at his uncle. Although..was that how he really felt about the subject?

"But he would. Boys like him only think about one thing." His uncle teased. He wanted to get Zuko as angry as possable. Which apparently was working very well.

"I'LL KICK HIS ASS!" Zuko declaired. Iroh laughed clapping his hands together.

"Wounderful Prince Zuko!" Iroh said laughing. "Do you think you should train for a garenteed victory?"

"I dont know how strong he is, But I guess I should." With that, he shot a flame at his Uncle, who dodged it. "Lets get started!" Iroh laughed and fired a fire ball at him, he dodged it and did that one thing from the Kioshi episode. With the move that looked like he was break dancing. That was cool.. anyway. They trained the remainder of the day. Zuko had gotten alot better sence the last time he and Iroh had a match. When Zuko wasnt training or looking after Helena, he was meditating. When Helena was awake and refused to lie around the ship doing nothing at all. She was able to take a bunch of his shirts and sew them into a kamono. Mainly because she had been wearing the same clothes for days and she didnt like that very much. When she finished sewing her kamono, she made Prince Zuko leave the room while she changed into it. When he was able to walk back in, she asked how she looked. "Beautiful." He told her. She smiled and looked at her kamono. It was just the right fit. Although now Prince Zuko was nearly out of shirts, he rather liked how she looked in the kamono.The kamono itself was a cool red. Sort of in the middle between burgundy red and regular red. The large ribbon she had made was a dark red. Between burgundy red and black.It was very unique. When he had a bad day of training and got a hurt, when training ended she would tend to his wounds and mend his shirt. She had nothing else better to do anyway. She had to 'relax'. She couldnt train with them or she would be sick again. So she perfected her sewing abilitys. But when she tried her hand at cooking...

"Dinner is ready!" She announced to Prince Zuko and his uncle. They had a hard day of training and Helena wanted to make dinner. She made them a salad. It was actually beautifully made. Lettace at the bottom, she cut up apples and put them on the lettice, and a bunch of carrots were piled in the middle. White wine had been added for flavor. Prince Zuko's eyes sparkled at the dinner. He had not had a meal so carefully made in such a long time. He ate it happily. He and his uncle took a bite at the same time, it tasted worse than dirt.They froze with the forks in their mouths. Like they were stone. "How is it?" Helena asked them. The sweatdropped. Neither knew what to tell them. She was smiling so hopefully.

"Um...er.." They both said trying to think of what to tell her. She lifted her fork and took a bite herself. She had the same reaction as they did.

"Its..terrible." She sighed. She couldnt even make a simple salad. Zuko saw she was depressed so he picked up his fork again and took another bite.

"I..I like it." He lied to her. He didnt want her feelings to be hurt so he decided to finish his salad.

"I just dont know what I did wrong..I could have sworn I put in white wine.." She mumbled to herself as she walked into the kitchen. She saw that she had put vinager inside the salad and not white wine. "Oh no..I used vinager."

"Prince Zuko. His uncle whisperd to him while she was in the kitchen. "Remember your training. Dont go getting sick now."

"But she worked so hard on it." he protested just as softly as his uncle. But after he had said that, a few seconds, Helena walked back in and picked up her salad.

"Zuko. I should be the one eating this. It is my mistake." She told him. Forcing herself to eat some more.

"Helena. Its okay really.We have a cook. You dont need to-" But she interruped Zuko.

"Yes I do. Im 16 and on my island. When a girl turns 16, she must begin bridal training." She told them.Even though cooking wasnt her best ability. She had to learn. They had no idea what to say to that, so they just let her explain. "Usually, a girl begins practising bridal training when she is fourteen, but her mother is suppost to help her." Thats when Zuko and Iroh relized that it was going to be harder for Helena because she lost her mother.

"I'll help." Zuko offerd. There was a long silence as Helena nad Iroh looked at Zuko. Iroh like he was insane. His look was easily read by Zuko but not so easily by Helena. _Are you insane?_ Iroh's look said to him. Zuko just looked at Helena and ignored Iroh.

"Really?" Helena asked. She couldnt beleive he was willing to take her cooking again.

"Sure. Uncle will be willing to help too. Right Uncle?" Zuko said. Like hell he was going to face this alone.

"er..um..sure." Iroh told her. They saw a smile spread across her face.

"Great! I'll make breakfast tomarrow" She told them smiling. She walked to Zuko's room and decided to go on to sleep. She was kind of tired. Iroh glared at Zuko.

"Its bad enough that you are threatning your own health, but did you have to drag me into it?"Iroh asked him. Zuko just bordly played with some fire he had made.

"Uncle,You saw how depressed she was. Besides, its not her fault that she is terrible. She lost her mom after all." Zuko told him. He did feel bad for Helena. It really wasnt her fault. She had no one to help her.

"Well Prince Zuko. It was a good idea actually. The more you help her, the more she will like you." Iroh pointed out. Yet, Iroh didnt want to be put in a life or death situation. "But remember your fight. You can't go getting yourself sick."

"I wont uncle. Besides, Her cooking can't kill me. Right?" Zuko pointed out. A but uneasy about his promise now. But his uncle went on to bed without awncering his question. Zuko sat alone with the ransid salad. He put it in the kitchen and walked into his room. He wasnt going to go sleep yet. He meditated. Keeping the light dim so it wouldnt wake up Helena.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

Helena woke early that morning to cook breakfast.She got into the kitchen and wounderd what she should cook.She smiled at herself as she got a few ideas. She took some eggs out of wherever the food was and began cooking. She made boiled eggs and she wounderd if Zuko wanted sunny side up eggs or scrambled. So she walked out of the kitchen and into his room.

"Zuko. Do you want Sunny side up or scrambled?" She asked him.

"Scrambled. Thanks." Zuko said to her as he meditated.

"Okay!" With that, she walked back into the kitchen. the pot was over flowing with scolding hot water. Helena screamed as she paniced.Prince Zuko ran into the kitchen and saw what had happend. "Oh my god oh my god what do I do!" she was in such a panic that she forgot that the pot was scolding hot, so she tried to pick it up off the stove but burnt her hand. "GOD DAMN IT!" Zuko didnt know what to do either. It took a few of his soldiers to come in and take care of it. Helena had small tears in her eyes and was hiccuping. It was all pretty scary. Zuko just wiped the tears out of her eyes and helped her get breakfast going again. She was able to scramble the eggs with no problem. All she did was crack an egg into a pan and chop it up with a knife. Not the best way but it worked. Helena asked Zuko to leave breakfast to her. She tried to boil the water again but the effect was the same as before. She glared at the pot as the water boiled. Zuko just stayed in the kitchen and watched her this time. Making sure she didnt repete the same episode. She made some rolls, boiled eggs, scrambled eggs, and toast. The toast was burnt, the boiled egg was hard, and the scrabled eggs were alittle burnt as well. She set the food on the table. Iroh never did show up for breakfast. "Where's Iroh?"

"oh um Uncle. He is sleeping in for a bit I suppose." Zuko said to her, Knowing his uncle was avoiding eating her food.But Zuko had no choise. He loved her so much. He staired down at his breakfast for a bit. Hesitant. He saw Helena was watching him impatiantly. Zuko picked up his spoon and took a bite from his scrambled eggs. They were horrable.

"What do you think? Honestly." Helena asked him. Wanting only the truth.

"Honestly?" Zuko repeted. She nodded.

"well..honestly...there kind of...hard." Zuko told her. He saw a dissapointed look on her face.

"Alright. Im sorry." Helena said to him. He knew he was going to have to eat the whole breakfast.

"Helena. Its alright I mean, Its not as bad as I thought I wou-" Zuko accidently said too much. He saw her grow angry.

"So you didnt believe I could do it?" She asked bitterly.

"T-That wasnt what I ment!" Zuko tried to cover up for his mistake of words. Helena just stood up and walked out onto the deck.

"Well thats how it sounded!" She scolded as she walked onto the deck and pouted. Zuko followed her.

"Helena Im sorry. But you told me to be honest." Zuko told her. She just looked at him, about to cry.

"I know..but its just so hard..I always screw up cooking one way or another." Zuko saw a tear roll down her face. "I just wish mom could have been around to help me." Thats what made Zuko feel worse. He put his hand to her face and brushed away the tear on her face.

"Dont worry, Your cooking isnt terrible." Zuko told her. Trying to make her feel better. Although that would prove difficult. "I'll bet when we get to your island-"

"What..?" Helena asked him. "Were going to Shiorihashi!"

"yeah.." He ended up telling her. But he didnt tell her why he was training. She was silent. Then, a smile spread across her face.

"Great!" She cheered. Zuko could see she wanted to go home. She had probably been at sea for a long time.She smiled and happily played with the water. They had been sailing for a few weeks in chapter eight before Helena had wanted to cook, So they were already at the island. Helena happily awaited their arrival. As the ship docked, Helena happily got off walking with Zuko and his uncle.Everyone in town looked at her strangly. She was walking with a bunch of fire benders. Of course they would look at her funny. But it wasnt that kind of funny. A small child ran upto her and tugged on the side of her Kamono.

"Princess Helena. Are you back to stay." Hearing the word princess, Zuko looked at her talking to the small child.

"Im sorry Coco. I might stay. I might not." Helena told the little girl.

"Did you go bye bye because the mean fire nation got you?" Coco asked her.Glaring at Zuko. Helena smiled and shook her head.

"No I didnt Coco." Helena told the small child.

"Then why are you walking with the fire nation? Wearing a fire nation Kamono?" Coco asked. She didnt trust Zuko apparently.

"Coco. Its okay. Prince Zuko brought me back here and The Kamono, I made myself." She assured Coco smiling. She walked back to Zuko and continued walking.Zuko looked at her.

"Princess?" He asked. Helena sweatdropped.

"well. Its a nickname." She lied to him. She didnt want him to know the truth.A man ran upto Helena. He was that guy who broke into the ship a while back. He gave her a kiss. With that, a shade over a fruit store caught on fire.Helena quickly put it out. "What was that about?" Helena asked Zuko. He had his hand balled up into a firey fist.

"Nothing." Prince Zuko lied. Helena sweat dropped while the man put his arm around her.

"This is my boyfriend." Helena informed him. Zuko caught something else on fire. But Helena put it out again. Zuko lost controle of himself when he kissed her again. He attacked her boyfriend with brute forse. Helena would have jumped in to stop this, but Iroh held her back.

"Dont hold this against me, But Its best you dont help. You'll get hurt." Iroh warned.

"Why is he doing this?" She asked him. Iroh was silent.

"Im sure he'll explain later" With that, Helena broke free and got infrount of her ass hole of a boyfriend. Stopping Zuko from attacking. Her arms were guarding her face.When he stopped, she put her arms down.

"Helena.." Zuko mumbled. But it was right then, that they saw a blond bimbo running to the guy.

"Ryousuke!" She screamed. Kneeling down to him and kissing him. No one was able to tell how Helena felt right then. She had risked getting hurt for him, he promised to wait and see if she would get the Avatar before dumping her. There was a long silence. The blond girl stood up and glared at Helena. "What the hell did you do to my boyfriend!" Helena was silent. Everyone was hesitant. With a few seconds, Helena had tears in her eyes as she staired at the angry blond bimbo. Zuko hesitated as he walked to her. Her sad expression, it turned into a vicious glare.Witnesses say her body burst into flames. Though her flesh was not harmed. Her eyes were bright red and her fists were surrounded by flames. This made Zuko back up and all he could do was watch. As much as he wanted to help her.

She walked to Ryousuke, the grass behind her burning as she walked to him. She grabbed his arm and made him yelp in pain from the flames. He got himself loose and ran from her, she only ran after him. Burning more grass as she followed him. They came to a cliff. It from the edge, fell into the sea. in the middle was a tombstone which had her mother's name on it. Helena grabbed onto Ryousuke as Zuko and his uncle followed her. Only able to watch. He wanted to help her so badly. But his uncle told him that she knew what she was doing. After grabbing onto him, Helena and Ryousuke fell off the side of the cliff into the sea. Her face was no longer beautiful. It was the face of a jealous monster.As they plunged into the sea, Helena began talking to Ryousuke.

"You promised to wait!" She scolded. "But you didnt! You went and cheated on me. Always confusing the thoughts in my head, I did everything for you. I stole, I lied, I did exactly what you told me and you cheated on me! I'll SEE YOU IN HELL!" With that, they hit the water, All that Zuko had seen was the splash, and the steam rising up from the water.

"HELENA!" He yelled.

She stayed under the water for a long time. Ryousuke had already surfaced and abandon her to his bimbo girlfriend. Zuko watched from the cliff. Helena was at peace. She floated in the water. _I thought I'd reached the bottom. I go under even more.He didnt love me..._ Helena let out the last of the air in her lungs. _I can't believe he used me like that...Although, why shouldnt he have? I was weak. Im still weak. I will always be weak..._ She figured the town wouldnt be angry with her. They knew how much of a jackass he was. _Your everybody's fool.._ Her contiance hissed at her. _Have you no shame?You know you've got everybody fooled.I told you, Zuko would make a much better boyfriend..but you didnt lison. Somehow you got everybody fooled. Can't find yourself. I know the truth, I know who you are, and I dont love you anymore. You dont know how you've betrayed me. Your not real and you can't save me, somehow now, your everybody's fool._ Her contiance was so crule now. But she knew it was true. She was everybody's fool. She let her last breath go, she closed her eyes, knowing this was the end. The last thing she rememberd was Zuko's arms holding her.

Water still surrounded them. Zuko held onto her tight under the water. She wasn't breathing. He knew he couldnt waist time there. quickly, he swam to the shore and put her down on the sand.

"Wake up.." He softly pleaded. "Please..wake up and be okay..." Everyone ran to her and surrounded them. Zuko didnt know what to do in this case. Coco ran to Zuko, though he scared her a bit, she was brave.

"Princess Helena's nurses are coming! Just keep her alive!" Coco orderd him. Zuko nodded in understandment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

She wanted to let go. She wanted to be free of this pain. Of her heavy heart. But what kept her hanging on, was Zuko. He pleaded for her to be okay. He held her hand the whole time. Even with the crowd, Zuko still had her hold on for dear life. An angle stood before her to bring her to heaven. A tall angle with a halo, white wings, and the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

_"Come with me..You have sufferd enough..."_ The angle would call to her. But then she would hear Zuko calling her to be okay.

_"I dont think I should..." _Helena would awncer.

_"Come..with me. You are no longer needed."_ The anle lied to her. She would again hear Zuko's plead for her to stay alive. She again denyed the angle.

_"No..Zuko. He needs me." _Helena told the angel that was trying to take her life. The angle denyed her.

_"He is lieing to you. He doesnt need you. You are no longer needed on this earth.Please. Come with me before the angle of hell comes to get you. Come with me if you wish to go to heaven." _She cautioned Helena. She heard Zuko plead for her again. He seemed to be getting more desprite to have her back.

_"No. He isnt lieing to me. He never would do that. He is a wounderful friend to me. He cares about me."_ Helena hissed.This angle was really pissing her off.

_"Does he give you a reason to live?" _The angle asked Helena. She instinctivly nodded. Zuko at this point, really was her reason to keep going.

_"Helena, why is he your reason?" _The angle asked her. Helena instantly knew how to awncer.

_"He cared about me. He is my shoulder to cry on."_ Helena hissed. The angle smiled and lowerd her hand.

_"Okay.Its all upto you now if you want to live."_

Helena's eyes flutterd open to see Zuko sitting beside her on the infermery bed. She sat up and coughed alittle. It was obvious what her choise was. Though it was true that its harder to let someting go, when you don't have anything new to hang onto, but Helena, she had Zuko to hang onto. Now, keep in mind that she did feel sad that she lost someone she loved so despritly, but she knew that she had a shoulder to cry on. That made her feel alittle better.Zuko gave her a tight hug. A hug that pretty much said 'thank you, for not dieing.' Helena clung onto him.

"Zuko..thank you.." She said to him. He still had his arms wrapped around her.

"For what? If I hadnt brought you here-" He began to say but she awncerd his 'for what?'

"For asking me to be okay.Zuko. I would have chosen to die if you hadnt been beside me. Thank you." She told him. Zuko smiled and turned alittle red. Zuko didnt know what to say right then, but he knew he was on good terms with her. "You lied to me."

"What do you mean?" She asked. How had she lied?

"You told me you couldnt fire bend. Back there, that was the best firebending I had ever seen." He smiled. Which caused her to smile. Helena laughed a bit.

"I didnt even know I could do that." She smiled at him. He couldnt help but grin. She was the sunlight in his otherwise dark world.He really wasnt that much of a bully. You would be like him too if you couldnt go home at such a young age. He just wanted to catch the Avatar so he could go home. All he wanted to do was go home. He was afraid to comfrunt his father. Afraid that he would get another scar on his other eye. Helena was really the only person that could ever understand him and what he is going through.

Helena's mood went from okay, to really sad. She lied her head on his shoulder and let some tears fall. But what got them out of Romeo and Juliette land was Iroh walked in with Helena's father. He resembled much of Mr.Kotobuki from Super GALS. Two younger girls followed in after them. One wore fancy clothes and had her hair cut. Really short. But it was still below her ears. She had red hair as well as Helena. The other didnt wear fancy clothes, but she looked kind. She had the long hair that was red as well and tied up in a pony tail. Helena's father was over joyed that Prince Zuko had saved his daughter. The two sisters were grateful as well. They had thanked him many times without an introduction.

"Sir, you saved my daughter! I am very grateful! If there is anyway I can repay you please let me know as soon as possable!" Her father said to him. Helena was quite embarrised that all this was going on.

"Dad.." She mumbled bitterly. Hinting that she was embarrised.

"I've got it!" Her father declaired. "You are both welcome to stay at our palace." He told them grinning. Thats what embarrised her more than anything else.

"We would be honord." Iroh awncerd for Zuko. "Where is it?"

"Your in it right now!" Her father told them. Helena wished that they could just leave. Get back on that ship and continue searching for the Avatar. Now she didnt have a reason to find him. Okay okay. Writers block is really hitting me really hard. I hate it so much. Anyway, Im just gonna try and get passed this by saying that Helena's sisters showed Iroh and Zuko to their rooms in the palace. Two big fluffy beds lie in the room.

"I apoligize that there are two beds in the same room." Suki, the long haired sister apoligized.

"It is alright." Iroh told her. Even two beds in the same room was okay, they were pretty big. It would be worse if there was only one. Then, the short haired sister;Nami; walked in once her sister had left.

"Hero-boy." She said to him, referring to Zuko. She also pointed to Zuko. She grinned. "wanna see something?"

"Um. Okay, what?" Zuko asked, walking to Nami. She only grinned and held out one hand.

"200 copper peices." She mearly told him. He glared at her.

"Why should I give you money for-" But she cut him off.

"Trust me on this. Its against my policy to falsely advertise. Now, 200 copper peices please." She told him. He figured he could trust her, so he gave her the money. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to a door. "Now. Its obvious to me that you like my sister Zuko mumbled. Nami smiled and opend the door and pushed him in. He turned and saw the door shut. He turned back around and looked around. He saw a japanese style sliding door. On the frount of it was a note that read: Please remove all clothing before entering. Zuko didnt know what else to really do, so he did as the note told him to, he removed his armor and his clothes. He opend the screen door and there, standing in the olympic sized bath tub, on her way to getting out, was Helena. There was an awkward moment of silence as the two staired at one another.Zuko's face was bright red.

The moment of awkward silence continued for a long time.Neither of them moved a mucle. Zuko saw as Helena reached for her towel. He saw her wrap it around her breasts, step fully out of the water, and walk out. Then, he heard her peircing scream. The scream lasted a long time as she ran down through the halls and grabbed a table. She ran back to the bathroom, ready to beat the hell out of Zuko, but he ran, with the towl tied around his waist. Having no time to get his clothes back on.

"PERVERT!" Helena screamed as she chased him down the halls. They passed Nami.

"I HATE YOU NAMI!" Zuko shouted at her. She didnt even hear him. She was too buisy counting her copper peices and smiling to herself.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING YOU SICK BASTURD!" Helena screamed. You'd be pissed off too, I mean, if a man just randomly walked in naked with you taking a bath. They ran passed Iroh and Helena's father. Iroh giggled to himself. "IM GOING TO MAKE YOU SORRY!"

"I ALREADY AM!" Zuko yelled back at her. Iroh watched as his nephew and the girl with the wounderfully built body with the towl wrapped around it chased him down the halls with a table as a weapon.Zuko was so very red. Helena's father looked at Iroh.

"Why are you giggling?" He asked Iroh.

"No reason." Iroh lied. He found it funny that Zuko was being chased by the girl he loves when both are naked. When Helena stopped chasing him was when her sister Suki grabbed her wrist and made her put the table down. Helena bitterly obeyed her sister and told her that she was okay now. The second Suki let her wrist go she ran after Zuko, weaponless. Without knowing what she is doing, she takes water from their koi pond and bends it to use it as a weapon. But her father sees this and smacks her. Hard. Zuko instantly stopped running and ran to Helena.

"What the hell was that about?" Zuko hissed. Her father glared at them.

"I told her that water bending is bad. Everyone in this family is a fire-bender. Damn it, she'll be a fire bender too!" Her father hissed back at them.

"What about your wife? Helena's mother?" Zuko hissed right back. That was when everyone was silent. Helena just forced Zuko to let go of her.

"Zuko its okay, Just forget it." Helena sighed.. She and her sisters walked away from them. The sisters seperated into their rooms. Helena put on a chinese style dress and sat on the window sill in her room. The sun had long set and her room was dark.

Zuko, once dressed, walked to Helena's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away." He heard her hiss. But he came in anyway. He could see the tears on her face reflecting in the moonlight. She had her arms set in her lap, but her legs were also on the window sill. She didnt make a sound as she cried. Zuko silently walked to her but she didnt say anything to him.

"Helena. Im sorry if I made you feel bad. I really am." Zuko apoligized to her. Her heart was heavy once again. She didnt reply. Her eyes were focused on the grave at the hill where she fell. She felt his hand slip over her's. The usual warmth he gave her when she was in pain. Weither it be physical pain or emotional pain, she would always count on his hand to slip over her's and be followed by a hug. This time, she did not want a hug. She did not want his hand. Although, good things to have, all she wanted was her mother to be back. She wanted to be able to save her mother from drowning. She knew she shouldnt spend her life looking in the mirror. Wishing to change what was behind her now. She had to learn to let the mirror go. But still hold onto it. Zuko was the fondest image behind the mirror. Only seeing what is behind her, unable to see what is ahead. All she could do was have Zuko stand beside her and allow her to let the tears drop, when his hand came to wipe them away, her hand grabbed it. That pretty much told him that she didnt want them to be wiped away. He didnt understand why not, but he didnt, he kept his hand to himself. "Im really sorry.."

"Its not your fault." She whisperd to him. As if a secret. Her heart hurt, which caused her to cry.

Prince Zuko, he knew that she was hurting. But he didnt know what he should do. All he knew what to do was be there when she needed someone to cry on. Or just someone to talk to her. Someone to digest her horrid food. No matter how mad he got her, he knew she would eventually forgive him. What hurt him the most was seeing someone he loves so dearly was in pain. Enough to cry. It was not to long after that, that Nami came to get Helena for breakfast. Helena quickly wiped her eyes and made her way to the dining room. Only to have her wrist grabbed by Zuko.

"Im still so sorry." Zuko apoligized again, he felt it was his fault for bringing up the subject. Helena placed a finger on his lips.

"Its not a big deal. stop aplogizing over it." She told him, getting her wrist free and walking to the dining room. The dinner was a silent one. No one spoke, only ate. It was Suki who broke the silence.

"Are you ready for the festival Helena?" Suki asked her sister, who was sitting on the other side of Nami who was in the middle of the two sisters, Nami was across from Iroh and Helena was across from Prince Zuko.

"I think so. I just need to practice a bit more." Helena told her sister.

"What festival?" Zuko asked. Nami was the one to explain.

"Every year on this island we hold our traditional dance festival. The youngest girl in each family gets up on a stage and dances. Helena is the lead dancer because she is the youngest in the royal family. She learns the dance Suki and I did when we were leaders in the festival and the group of the young ladys follow. Its based off a dance performed in the story of the dark genie who was said to have unleased all the evil in the world. The other girls who arnt royal wear wolf masks and dance along to Helena who will be wearing the costume of Ruby the Genie. Thought to have been given to the hero in the tale of the dark genie in the town known as Queens by a rich man. Thats why only the richest girl wears her costume." Nami explained. Zuko lisoned well. While at the same time eating it. "The youngest will always dance in the festival untill another in the family is born. But when Helena isnt able to perform, I fill in for her because im the middle child."

"Nami. You forgot to mention that it lasts all week. Always diffrent themes to the festival. The first theme, the theme of love. Showing how the hero in the story Nami mentioned, loved his dearest friend. Enough to risk his life to save her from a burning windmill. Helena has to pick someone from the audiance and kiss them on stage once the dance has finished. The second theme, is sacrifice. Helena must take a small knife and at the beginning of the dance, make a slit on her breast. To show the sacrafice of blood that the hero lost trying to save the world from darkness. The third theme is friendship. This is to commemerate how the hero had to befriend the allies he had inorder to be helped in his journy. What is after the dance is a small carnaval so that the dancers can spend time with their friends.The next few days they just do the dance that the dancers in the story did to summon the dark genie from the urn." Suki added. Zuko thought this town had weird coustoms. But he rather liked the idea of the first theme. "Come to think of it. Doesnt Helena still have that old book?"

"Yeah I think I do. I think I didnt want to bring it with me, so I left it in my room somewhere." Helena told them. They continued discussing the festival all through dinner. Once dinner was over, Helena retreited to her room and opend her closet. She pulled out the outfit that Ruby the Genie wears in Dark Cloud.

She put it on and it fit her perfectly. She practiced the dance that they did in the game at the beginning with the dancers. Zuko was in the room he and his uncle were going to sleep in that night meditating. His uncle wasnt in the room at this time, he was enjoying green tea with Helena's father.

_"Helena has to pick someone from the audiance and kiss them on stage once the dance has finished" I will be the one she picks. I will make sure of it. But, need she really make a cut on her breast? Would it really be needed? Why did I just think the word breast? At least, the third theme is when we get to spend time together. I'll have uncle have something else to do that day and get some copper coins from Nami and show Helena a good time. Maybe she will be over her god damnd ex-boyfriend then. Maybe even get her to like me! Could happen! It is possable!_ Zuko thought to himself as he meditated, his facial expression said nothing of his plan.

**okay. Some of the stuff is from Dark Cloud. Im just saying this because I am slapping a disclaimer right here on the Dark cloud thing. I do not own it at all. Pluse, i kind of like the dance a bit. I love the game though!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

His plot was flawless! She didnt have a boyfriend for her to still hold onto, He figured that seeing that blond bimbo with her ex-boyfriend will make her cling onto him some more. A few years before he had met her, when he was first exiled, he thought he would never be happy unless he caught the Avatar and was able to go home. Helena had brought happiness into his dark world. Like the sun finally coming through the dark, storming clouds. Her beautifully blue eyes sparkled when she was happy. When she was sleeping her face was so innosent. When he is around her, he had a dry kind of thirst, when drenched.Its a good kind of pain and insane kind of sane. There is a chill in the heat. Left kind of right and a blind kind of sight when he looks at her, a no light in the moon and its winter in June when he is without her. He is sleeping awake and awake when he is sleeping. A sunny day is all he can see is a shadow. He may have fallen in too deep, but he loves it. He loves the thought of him loving her, he loves the possability of her loving him, he loves to fantisize about marrying her someday. It isnt just a teen love. Of course, if he was to ever tell anyone all of this, he would not only be teased, but be called obsessive by the girl he loves. He thinks its pretty healthy to love her that much. Besides, being obsessive would be trying to sleep with her when she wouldnt know it. He would never do that to her. He would never try every chance he can get to see her body. Never! he has the utmost respect for her. Although with each passing moment the promise he made to himself to die for her grows stronger. He is always glad to hold her when she wants to be held, He is always more than happy to eat her vile food. The food Ryousuke would probably never eat. He would probably tell her that she should stick to sewing and never cook. But Zuko would never say such mean things to her, he would tell her that she can do it. She should keep trying and sooner or later she will get the hang of it.

It still hurt her. Ryousuke made a promise to her. He broke it. Along with her heart, he could have atleast broken up with her at first. Maybe it wouldnt hurt so bad. This would be the first festival that she couldnt pick him to kiss on stage. But she knew who she was going to pick. Someone who always made her feel like she has a reason. Like she always is a wounderful help to him. Who cares about her more than life itself. Someone who would never in a million years repete Ryousuke's mistake. Though she felt that the words Ryousuke said to her were lies. That they were waisted words and didnt mean a thing.She wanted to hold on, but it hurt so bad. Though it did comfert her that Zuko was the one she could hold onto when she wanted to cry. After a few hours of practicing, Helena stopped and changed into her nightgown. Not fancy like Nami's. It was a simple blue one. But it showed her body much too well. To accuritly describe it, lets just say this: Zuko. He would love to just sit in her room and watch her wear it. Thats all. She walked out of her room and into the enormus library that they had in the palase. She even though gone for a long time, rememberd everything from her large home. She pulled out an old book. A book that had no title. She took the book back to her room, and while sitting on her big fluffy bed, she began to read it..

_A book was found in some old ruins...All the scholoars who decoded it, puzzled over the mystery of the book. A world with two moons illuminating the sky...The many dazzling adventures of a young boy...but weither or not this is a true story...Do you believe in the story woven in the book? Maybe it is a fantasy that existed in only a boy's heart...Let me tell you this story. This ancient book tells of a magical, and magnifisant,fairy tale...and the hero of this wounderous tale. Who's name is Toan...Many people bowed before an urn, the female at the frount of this group began to dance. An odd dance. The dance of blood. Two men talked as they danced. One, very rich, the other, he washis worker. The rich man wanted the power that the urn contained. This, this was a ceremony for the dark genie.The worker asked if the rich man knew the legend of that urn. He did. He wanted the dark power for only himself.400 years ago, the dark genie appeared in the east. To only be destroyed by Avatar Kioshi. The ground began to shake. After400 years..he was arisen again-_

Helena read that in her mind. But was inerrupted by Prince Zuko's knock on her door.

"Come on in." She called to him, he walked in. She placed the book mark in the book and placed it under her pillow. Zuko walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"I just came in to say goodnight." Zuko told her. She smiled.

"Goodnight." She said to him, that caused him to smile.

"Good luck at the festival tomarrow. Are you nervous?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah. I hope I can remember the dance steps. I might need to practice a bit more. But Im sure I'll be okay. I'd do this every year." She told him. Really nervous more about having to cut herself on the chest than have to dance. Dancing was never a problem when it came to this festival. It all came naturally. Like she was born with the ability.

"Im sure you'll do great." Zuko told her grinning. That actually did make her feel more confadent.

"Zuko. I want to ask you a question." She said to him. He looked at her.

"Um okay. Shoot." He replyed. Woundering what it is. _"Will you be my boyfriend?" _Zuko thought. Mentally smiling at his stupidity, but he kind of hoped that is what it was.

"Zuko. If I was the avatar. Would you kill me?" She asked, The question shocked him. Of course he wouldnt!

"No way! I'd never kill you!" He awncerd confadently. She smiled.

"Thanks. Thats all I needed to know." She told him. He wounderd why she would ask him that. Maybe she was testing his loyalty to her. Well. He was right. She was testing it and he passed. She gave him a smile, then a hug. "Good night." Zuko more than happily hugged her back.

"Night." With that, she let him go and he walked back into his room. Helena liked how Zuko awncerd her question. She decided to read a bit more in her book. She opend the book and began reading again.

_"Oh prince Zuko!" Helena sighed as she grabbed onto him. Hugging him tight. Zuko was all cool about it and smiled. "I love you Prince Zuko!"_

_"I love you as well my beautiful Helena." With that, they each almost kissed eachother. Then they did it. They kissed. Long and passionitly._

Now back in reality. Zuko was asleep with a big smile on his face. His uncle sweatdropped. He was going to wake him up but...he was in a fantasy world.

_Boy's dreaming about Helena again._His uncle sighed.He walked out of the room to see Helena.

"Good morning Helena." Iroh greeted. Helena smiled.

"Good morning." She greeted right back.

"Prince Zuko and I really looking forward to your show." Iroh told her grinning. "Good luck to you. Although, I dont really think You'll need it."

"Thanks! Breakfast is starting" She told him, walking into the room where they had eatin dinner.

Once Zuko woke, he found that he had slept in alittle. He got up, put some clothes on and quickly ran to Nami's room. He knocked on the door. She opend the door and let him in.

"Nami! I need some money!" Zuko said point blank. Nami smirked.

"Why should I? You hate me remember?" She teased. Zuko sweatdropped.

"well...I was joking!" He said to her franticly. "I need money! Please! I need money!" Nami just laughed. She acts more and more like Nabiki Tendo the more I write really.

"Ah I was just kidding. We very well will be family some day so If you ever need money just ask." Nami pointed out, handing him 100 copper peices. Zuko blushed at the fact that Nami thought that they would become family some day. That could happen if he married Helena. He really wanted to that. He took the money and thanked her.

Iroh watched as Helena ate nothing for breakfast. All she did was drink water.

"Why arn't you eating?" Iroh asked her. She sweatdropped.

"I can't. If I gain any weight, I wont be able to fit in my costume for all five days." She told him. She was so hungry though..

"Helena. You dont-" But Iroh was interrupted by Prince Zuko.

"Need to lose weight. Your skinny as a rail already." Zuko told her. She just drank her water.

"Even If I do eat. It will show from my costume. I have to stay thin so I can fit in the outfit all five days. Besides, I can drink water." She told Zuko and Iroh. Zuko still didnt agree with her.

"It isnt healthy to try to lose weight when you dont need it. Promise me you'll eat something." Zuko said. He forced her to promise him. She picked up a roll and took a bite.

"Happy?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

Once the breakfast was over, Helena went to take a bath and this time, wasnt interrupted by Zuko. She went into her room after wards and got dressed in Ruby's costume. She put her long red hair up like Ruby's hair and put on some make up. Zuko knocked on her door but she told him that he couldnt see her before the festival. 

"I'll meet you and everyone at the stage. Its bad luck for the performer to be seen before the festival." Helena explained.

"Okay. Good luck." With that Zuko left with everyone else. Helena got a few minutes more of practice in before she left.

* * *

Everyone except Helena was at the festival. Zuko and his uncle stood in frount of the stage wtih Suki, Nami, and Helena's father. Helena made the home streach before she got there. She was just able to get infrount of the girls before the curtains on the stage went up and showed the dancers on their knees. Bowing. The dancers in the back wore wolf masks. Helena stood up, so the dancers did as well. They danced the dance of blood. The audiance enjoyed the show. Iroh nudged his nephew. 

"You must be enjoying this arn't you?" His uncle teased,whispering. Zuko blushed.

"I-I dont know what you mean." Zuko whisperd back. "I do like the dance."

"Boy dont be such a dumbass. You know you enjoy seeing her in that outfit. That genie outfit." His uncle teased some more. Zuko blushed harder.

"Its a n-nice outfit. But I don't know what you mean." Zuko said to him, blushing still. His uncle smirked and watched as Helena danced. Once the dance ended, she held her hand out to Zuko. His face reddend again. He took her hand and the second his face returned to normal, she pulled him onto the stage and kissed him on his mouth. I wont lie to you and tell you that Zuko's face stayed its usual color. It was red as a ripe apple. He enjoyed it so much. He didnt know if he was suppost to, but he kissed her back. He had wanted to french kiss her. But the kiss he was given was still great. He was so greatful. Once their kiss ended, he still felt the feeling of her lips pressed against his.

**another part where I used dark cloud stuff. The main story for the book i used for Dark cloud._A book was found in some old ruins...All the scholoars who decoded it, puzzled over the mystery of the book. A world with two moons illuminating the sky...The many dazzling adventures of a young boy...but weither or not this is a true story...Do you believe in the story woven in the book? Maybe it is a fantasy that existed in only a boy's heart...Let me tell you this story. This ancient book tells of a magical, and magnifisant,fairy tale...and the hero of this wounderous tale. Who's name is Toan..._ was the part i used the word-for-word thing. The rest I just described what I saw from the game screen. Still .They all belong to the creators of DARK CLOUD. Also, the first two paragraphs are mainly lyrics from Lindsay Lohan.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

Their kiss lasted exactly 16 seconds. Enough time for the crowd to really take in the meaning of the kiss. To experiance the symbolization of what it stood for in the story of their hero. Also, for Zuko to enjoy it because that is all he had been wanting to do ever sence he met and fell in love with her. Iroh smiled proudly at his nephew once he got off the stage. Zuko's head was in the clouds that whole day. Untill he saw that Helena and her sisters after the show, went home and changed into black clothes. Helena wore a black dress while Nami wore a black leather vest that had sleeves and a black leather skirt that ended at her knees. Suki wore a black dress as well. The sisters, Their father, Prince Zuko, and Iroh all walked to the small headstone on the cliff.

"Hello dear." Her father said once he began to pray at the grave. Everyone, even Zuko and his uncle prayed as well. All saying what they had to in their heads.

_Hello mother. Im taking good care of daddy and Nami. Helena has met a man, im sure she loves him.She performed wounderfully on the first day of the festival. She looked so cute kissing Prince Zuko._ Suki prayed.

_Hi mom. Suki is taking good care of daddy and I. I think Helena and her new man Zuko are going to be married someday. They arn't together yet. But I bet something will happen..._ Nami prayed.

_Hello mom. I miss you so much. My new friend Zuko is helping me with my bridal training. He is wounderful and he kept me alive before I almost joined you.Many times. When I almost died because I was sick, He never left my side._ Helena prayed.

_Hello Helena's mother._ Was how both Prince Zuko's uncle and his own prayer began.

_Your daughter is beautiful. I think Im in love with her.I promise I'll keep her safe. _Zuko prayed.

_My nephew Zuko really loves your youngest daughter Helena.She surly gets her looks from you. Although I do not know what you look like. Im sure Zuko will keep her safe._ Iroh prayed.

After a bit more praying. They all stopped. They all went their seprite ways. Zuko of course, went with Helena. Whom stayed once her family and Zuko's uncle were all gone. She sat on the edge of the cliff and staired up at the sky. It was Twilight. A great majority of the sky was dark. Zuko sat beside Helena and she lied her head on his arm.A hot tear running down her face. But it was caught by Zuko. Not to mention it was brushed away.

"Zuko.." Helena mumbled. Zuko looked down at her. "Why can't you go back to your home?"

"I was exiled. I spoke out when I wasnt suppost to.I refused to fight my own father, and I got not only this scar, but exiled." He told her, she felt his grip tighten on her. She never knew he didnt have a home. She could return to her's whenever she pleased. But Zuko, he couldn't. She saw a tear roll down from his good eye. She reached over and done as he had done for her so many times in the past, she wiped it away.

"Zuko, My home will always be yours. My sisters have taken a liking to you. Usually they dont like the fire nation, no one here does. They all have sad pasts about the fire nation, but Zuko. Everyone here is seeing that you are diffrent." Helena told him. He was silent after that. She was a bit wrong.

"Helena..I have someting to say, but Im afraid that If I say it, you wont want to be associated with me anymore." Zuko said to her. Im just saying now he isnt telling her how much he likes her.

"Dont worry about that Zuko." Helena assured him. He was silent for a few more seconds.

"Kioshi. She was the Avatar 400 years ago, correct?" He asked. She nodded. "Thought so. Suki told me about the legend. Helena. I burnt down Kioshi island." There was a silence. "Im sorry. If I had known back then that Kioshi sealed away the dark genie 400 years ago. I would never have burnt her town down. Im so sorry."

Helena was still silent. She promised Zuko that he wouldnt have to worry about her not wanting anything to do with him after she heard that. She just couldnt believe it. "Your pretty damn lucky." She told Zuko. "If the Dark Genie were to appear again, we'd all be doomed."

"Y-You mean. Your not mad at me?" Zuko asked, a hint of happiness in his voice. He saw Helena shake her head with a smile on her face.

"Nah." Zuko saw her yawn. She had a pretty tiring day. She stood up and told him she was going to leave, while she was walking away, she told him. "I can't hate you. Your my will to live." Zuko smiled. He was her reason to stay alive! This made him so happy!

Helena walked into her room and lied down on her bed. The next few days were going to be just like this one. This time though, she wouldnt have to kiss anyone. She would have to make a slit on her boob, but then she would be able to have fun with Zuko. But the thought of having to see that damned bimbo with Ryousuke bitterd her heart. It forced her to get mad, but she calmed herself down.She would no longer be botherd by the haunting memory of Ryousuke. She would never again feel his lips press against her's. But she wasnt going to let that bother her anymore. She had a show to do the next day. So she skipped out on dinner. Her stomach hurt from the lack of food, but she had to keep herself thin all week. She would definitly eat once the week was over. She curled up on her bed holding her stomach, she fell asleep and her arms unfolded. It was morning again before she knew it. Prince Zuko was going to say good night again, but she was already asleep so he just walked into his room and slept.

Zuko woke the next morning after his uncle again. _The second day, Sacrifice. She'll cut herself. I don't know if I can watch. So far, I haven't seen her bleeding.What if she gets hurt? I don't think that cutting herself is a good idea..._Zuko thought as he got dressed. This time, Helena didnt even show up for breakfast. Suki told them she figured she better get going to the festival, So Helena was already gone. He couldnt force her to eat breakfast. Skipping out on dinner and two breakfasts? She is going to hurt herself. Prince Zuko would be sure of that.

Once the festival started again, There were three more guests.

"Zuko!" Aang greeted. Yep. Sokka, Katara, and Aang. They seem to show up everywhere I know, but hell. Why not?

"Hello Aang." Zuko greeted, waiting for the dance to start.

"What is this?" Aang asked him.

"The second day of the festival. Helena is dancing. You missed the first day." Zuko told him, secretly grinning to himself about yesturday.

"What happend?" Katara asked. Zuko blushed.

"Well..." Zuko hesitated.

"Miss Helena picked this guy to go up on stage with her and according to traditon, she kissed this guy!" Some random person awncerd for him. Aang,Katara,and Sokka grinned.

"YOU KISSED HER!" They all giggled at once. "What is today? Wedding?"

"Nope." Zuko awncerd. But that is what he secretly wanted. "Sacrifice."

"Sacrifice? What does she have to do?" Sokka asked.

"You'll see." Zuko told them. Now that Helena was in his life, he didnt really need to catch Aang anymore.He didnt care anymore if his father let him come back or not.

The dance began the same way as before. Apparently this is how all the dances are going to be. But this time, Helena stopped dancing when the they all rolled their heads. Which was near the beginning., but the girls behind her kept dancing. She pulled out a typical kitchen knife, everyone watched intentivly. This was the symbolization of the sacrification of blood that the hero lost during his journy. She made one slit, it was right under her collor bone. It bled terribly. But she just joined back in to the dancing as if she had never stopped. It was in the middle of the dance that she began to feel weak. Maybe skipping out on three meals wasnt such a good idea. She missed out on breakfast for both mornings and dinner last night. She tried her best to hide the fact that she was getting dizzy, but Zuko saw it. He began to worry about her. It began to get more noticable that she was getting dizzy. The audiance was spinning. She got dizzy and just fell over. They all stopped dancing.The people pretended it was a thing for sacrifice, but Zuko, Aang, Katara, and Sokka all got up on stage and surrounded her.

"What is wrong with her?" Sokka asked. Zuko just wiped the blood off from her clavical and anywhere else it was.

"She is just hungry. Got anything to eat?" Zuko asked them. Aang looked in the bag they kept fruit and nuts and stuff in and nodded. "Okay. Im gonna take her back, you guy's just make up a good exit idea." Aang nodded and turned to the crowd.

"Um...we are experiancing medical difficulties. Go on with your day. Yeah that sounds good." With that, They followed Zuko.

Helena woke to the smell of fried rice.She was lieing in her room with Zuko, Aang, Sokka and Katara casting at her. She sat up and looked at them.

"God where the hell.." She asked, her voice trailed off. She was still in her ruby costume, but now she had a bandage over the slit she had made under her collor bone. She just saw everyone's face ease.

"Helena. I told you that you should eat. You will always fit into that ruby costume. You dont ever have to worry about being fat. Now eat." Zuko said, giving her the plate of fried rice.

"Thats what this was all about?" Aang asked. Zuko nodded.

"She promised me she would eat." Zuko hissed at Helena.

"I promised I'd eat that morning. I didt say anything about dinner and today's breakfast." Helean pointed out as she ate.

"Please. Your way to perfectly built and sexy to worry about-" Sokka stupidly said, he saw Zuko and everyone glaring at him. "Um. Never mind.Why is it that you all glare at me because I say that?"

"Because the only other one here who can't say it is Aang and he isnt stupid or sexist enough to say it." Katara pointed out. Sokka was silent, Maybe because she was right. Helena had finished off the plate of fried rice within a few minutes.

"Avatar. I apoligize for before." Helena said to him. Aang smiled.

"Ah its okay. While you were sleeping, Zuko told me all about it." Aang told her grinning like a silly kid. "That guy was a jackass."

"Aang!" Katara snapped.

"Sorry." Aang smiled apoligeticly at Katara. Helena smiled.

"You are all three welcome to stay for the last few days of the festival." Helena told them. They all looked at her.

"You will eat right?" Katara asked. She nodded with a smile.

"Yeah.I promise." Helena said to them smiling. All of them smiled.

Suki, Nami, and their father came back to find that they had three more guests. It was while meditating that Aang had to ask Zuko a question. He knocked on the door of the room Zuko was staying at. Zuko allowed him in and Aang sat on his bed as he meditated.

"Zuko. I never thought I'd ask you this, but how did you get Helena to agree to go to that big carnival thing tomarrow?"Aang asked Zuko. Zuko smiled to himself.

"By being with her when her Jackass of a boyfriend was caught cheating on her." Zuko told Aang, in his normal tone, but to himself in his head in a happy proud tone.

"Thats good, but it doesnt really help me." Aang sighed. Zuko turned to him.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked.

"I want to take Katara and be on a date with her..but Sokka will be hanging around so it wouldnt really be a date." Aang told him. Zuko was the last person that Aang expected to be talking to about this. He saw a smile creep its way onto Zuko's face.

"I got it coverd."

With that, Zuko walked out of his room with Aang following, Zuko walked to Nami's room and knocked on her door.

"Come in!" She called to him, he opend the door and there she was in her pajamas, counting her money.

"Nami. I need a favor of you." Zuko asked.

"Lisoning." Nami responded, looking up from her calculator.

"I need you to keep Sokka buisy while Aang and Katara are on their date." Zuko told her, point blank.

"You want I should put this on your tab? Or are you going to pay up frount?" Nami asked. That was her way of saying that she would do it, if she was paid.

"Um..put it on my tab." Zuko told her. She nodded and wrote it down on a note pad that was in the shape of an N. "Thanks Nami."

"You can pay me back by marring my sister!" Nami told them on their way out. Which caused Zuko to blush.

"There you go Aang." Zuko told him. He walked back to his room, with a thank you from Aang. He walked back into the room and meditated. _Tomarrow is going to be the best day ever. _Zuko told himself in his head._ Im going to take Helena out, she is going to have a great time, she'll fall for me, and I can finally date her!_ He happily thoought to himself as he finished meditating. He crawled into the bed and fell asleep. The thought never accurd to him that this is a day for **friends** to hang out together. Helena thinks of him as a wounderful friend. She wont think that he wants to take her out.

**Ah im gonna be a bitch and leave you all in suspence here! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

_"Zuko honey! Is it true you love me?" Helena asked. Zuko held in his hand a bouchet of roses in his hand. A big cool smile on his face._

_"Yes Helena. I love you!" He told her smiling. Helena wore a long pink dress with a white hem. A pink ribbon in her hair and red shoes._

_"Oh Prince Zuko!" Helena ran to him, arms open to receive his love. He is unable to controle himself anylonger. His smile became less and less cool. Untill he opend his eyes wide, pretty much as wide as his smile and opend his arms to her._

_"HELENA!" He called to her. Once she got to him, Zuko wrapped her up in his and as they bent in for a kiss..._

Zuko was awoken by the sun coming through the window. He loved sleeping on a soft bed. A bed that could fit three of him. It was so soft. He sat up and looked at the clock that was in the room.

"10:30!" Zuko exclaimed. "Helena's dance starts in fifteen minutes!" He quickly got out of bed, Way to fast, he fell off the bed. Quickly, he re-gained his balance and quickly got dressed, He ran into the kitchen just in the nick of time to grab some toast and he could probably make it if he sprinted. Iroh saw Zuko coming from the distance. Sprinting and eating a peice of toast at the same time. Once Zuko got there, he finished the peice and was able to scold his uncle. "Why didnt you wake me up!"

"You were having those dreams again. If I did that, I'd be like that toast. Burnt." Iroh teased. But he was serious. Aang and Katara giggled.

"What dreams?" Katara asked giggling. Zuko blushed alittle. Iroh continued to tease him.

"His dreams about Helena." Iroh told them teasing his nephew.

"How do you know about those?" Zuko asked his uncle. Iroh laughed.

"You just told me!" Iroh said. Causing the other two to giggle. Out smarted again by his uncle. He would have made a comeback, but Helena's dance began. This time, she _did_ eat breakfast. So she performed it very well. At the end, fire shot up from two fire benders off the sides. Everyone clapped. The dancers got off the stage and to their friends. Katara, Sokka, Aang, Zuko, and Iroh all told Helena how well she did.

"OKAY NOW! EVERYONE! THE CARNIVAL PART OF THE FESTIVAL WILL BEGIN AT TWILIGHT! SO ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR DAY!" The announcer yelled at them. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Helena all left to go to a resturant in the town. The resturant was quant little place where a person could go for a date, or just a day with friends. Everyone who went orderd the following:

Aang-- curry buns

Sokka-- fish

Katara-- Pizza buns

Zuko-- sashimi

Helena-- Stur Fry

As each waited for their lunch to come, Zuko started asking Helena questions about her mother. He wanted to figure out how he could help Helena get better at cooking.

"Mom was the one who taught Suki and Nami to cook. Nami isnt very good, but she at least can cook. Her food is atleast digestable. Suki cooks just like mom did. It was right around the time I turned thirteen that mom drowned. Suki has tried to teach me like mom did, but it never worked, I would never get it right. Mom never left a will, so no one knows where her things are. Suki thinks that dad sold them. Nami thinks mom drowned with them. I think they are still in the house somewhere.." Helena told Zuko. Their food came and all began to eat. Zuko was lisoning. Well I might add.He felt so bad for her, was it just natural that Helena didnt have the cooking ability? Or was it because she didnt get the training her sisters resevied. Of course, what happend next happend so fast that Zuko couldnt compute it very fast. The small bell above the door rang as someone else walked in, Helena quickly grabbed Zuko's coller off his shirt and brought him to kiss her. Thinking that maybe Ryousuke would get jealous. The whole gang saw them and watched. Helena didnt just kiss him on the cheek. It was on the mouth.They saw Ryousuke stairing at them. With his arm around his bimbo girlfriend. Aang and Sokka giggled as Katara told them that they shouldnt laugh at them. Once Ryousuke and his bimbo bitch sat down at a table far from Zuko and Helena, Helena stopped the kiss.There was a silence between them. Again, Zuko got kissed by his secret love. Wow this day was turning out pretty good! he got to the best part in his dream, he was able to ask her questions about her mom and not have her get all depressed about it, and he got kissed! pretty good afternoon. Once they had finished thier dinner, Helena was deturmand to show her sisters that their mother's most prized posession was somewhere in the mansion, so she had Katara, Sokka, Aang, and Zuko all help her look. They all searched the attic. So..many...boxes...

Helena found lots of old stuff, like a photo album that she looked through with everyone else, the first valintine her mother had gotten from her father, some old baby stuff that her mother had saved from when Helena and her sisters were babys. Home movies, a small cross stitch guide, some old thread, alot of old needles, alot of other stuff.

"Whats this old thing?" Aang asked. In his hands was an old book. A really old book. The cover looked like it was going to rip at any given moment, but the inside was perfect. "Section one. Cooking. How to boil water?" Aang read aloud. Helena walked over to Aang and he gave her the book to desifer.

"Moms...old..." She mumbled as she staired at it. Everyone saw tears well up in her eyes. "SUKI!" with that, Suki ran upto the attic.

"What is it Helena?" Suki asked. Helena handed her the book.

"We found some of mom's old stuff and Aang found her old-"

"Guide.." Suki finished, opening the book, Everyone gatherd around Suki and looked into the book. After a bit of disbelieve, Suki handed the guide to Helena. "You need this more than I do. You keep it." Helena took the guide and smiled at her sister.

"Thanks Suki."

"In that guide, our mother wrote down everything she knew about home economics. Cooking, child care, sewing, everything Helena, Nami, or I would need to know about taking care of a house. Its a good thing you all found this stuff, Father was thinking of selling them.Helena, Nami or I can't keep this stuff with us, Daddy will find it. You take it with you." Suki explained to them. Helena nodded in understandment. She put the book in a box and had everyone help her move them into a spaire room on Zuko's ship. This time was odd for Aang and the others. Everytime on this ship they always had to escape, this time they had to keep reminding themselfs that they wernt captured. They had finally given her, her own room. Zuko would miss having her sleep in his bed, but he figured it would be okay, she is just one door to the left of him. Helena had gotten the boxes where they would be easily accessed, and a few sheets on her bed. After they had gotten this all done, it was almost time for them to go to the festival thing. Katara went with Helena to help her pick out something to wear. Once in Helena's room, she showed Katara two dresses, one was a purple chinese dress, and the other was a blue kamono with sunflowers on it. Katara pointed to the chinese dress. Helena grabbed the dress and went behind the screen. Those changing screens you know. As she changed, she and Katara talked.

"Do you think Aang likes me?" Katara asked Helena. Helena thought about it.

"Maybe, If he doesnt, he should. You two would make a totally cute couple!" Helena told her as she tried to zip up the back without getting her hair caught in the zipper. Once that was accomplished, She hooked the hook in the back and came out. "Do you like him?"

"Yeah." Katara admitted. Helena grinned.

"Well. Today you could use the carnival thing as a date. Lots of people do that." Helena told her. That is exactly what Aang and Zuko had in mind. But the girls, they didnt know anything of it. "You want to borrow one of my dresses? You can keep it."

"Okay." With that, Helena let her have any dress she wanted, a blue chinese one is what she picked out. Katara changed behind the screen like Helena did and braided her hair into two pig-tails. Once both girls were finished dressing up, it was time to go. Zuko took Helena while Aang took Katara. Sokka hung out with Helena's sisters. Normally he wouldnt like it, but hey! To him, they were cute, too old for him, But im gonna guess that guys do that all the time.

It was twilight when the festival started. There were booths of games, food, and other stuff. _Perfect.._Zuko thought to himself as he walked in with Helena. _Perfect date spot!_ He saw Helena look at him.

"Lets leave tomarrow." Helena told him. He looked at her with an odd expression.

"Why?" He asked her.

"I just dont want to dance anymore. I'll have to, and I dont want to be around Ryousuke anymore." Helena told him. Zuko could understand that, so he agreed to leave with her tomarrow. Helena now knew that she would be at sea with him for a long time, so she would know what to bring with her. All her clothes, her book, ect.. ect..

The date started with a few games, then, Zuko bought her a snow cone. They had a basicly fun time. A vender offerd Zuko a drink that would make her fall head-over-heels for him, as tempting as it was, Zuko refused it and continued with their date. When it was all over, Katara and Aang walked to them. Aang had won Katara lots of stuffed Animals. As did Zuko for Helena. Katara and Aang cought up with Sokka. As Zuko and Helena stayed behind, but still walking back to the mansion.

When they got back, Zuko told his uncle that they were leaving tomarrow. Helena packed all the stuff she was going to take, into a pink bag. She put her clothes and her dresses in first, and then the book about the hero, the cosmetics that she had, she scrolls that her father had gotten for her, back when water bending was okay. There were a few fire bending scrolls as well. She took out the picture of Ryousuke that she had in a heartshaped frame and ripped it in half. She put the fram in her bag as well. The next morning, before breakfast was when Aang, Katara, and Sokka left. Zuko and Helena left a one hour after that. Helena put her bag in the room she called her own on the ship. She was just able to get her book out and into the kitchen before Zuko could send a solider to cook for them. Within the hour, she accomplished boiling water, so they had boiled eggs for breakfast. Iroh couldnt skip out on breakfast this time. They were hesitant at eating while Helena smiled at them, with hope in her eyes. They ate some of the boiled egg and to their suprise.

"Its great!" Zuko told her smiling, Helena grinned.

"Really?" She asked him, she took a bite out of her's as well and smiled. "It is!" They all actually finished their breakfast with out throwing up after ward. Once Zuko and Iroh had gone on deck to practice, Helena joined them, reading her book.

**okay okay hihi people! I just had to say. I found songs that describe the characters in my fanfic!**

**Zuko--Breaking the Habit and The Reason. Possably Welcome to my life**

**Katara-- Fly, and One word**

**Helena--Ordinary day, and What I like about you**

**Blond Bimbo-- You know He never loved you**

**Ryousuke-- (None)**

**Sokka-- (None)**

**Aang--Im just a kid**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

A few weeks they have been sailing. Helena's cooking has improved everyday. She also, has been reading the guide her mother wrote on how to keep the house clean. Which means she has been keeping the ship clean. Iroh told Zuko it was like having her as a wife. Everytime he would tease about that, Zuko would turn red and think to himself: _I wish.._ and go about his buisness. As they again enjoyed one of Helena's wounderful dinners, a souldier ran down to Zuko.

"Captain! We hit land!" The solider told him. Zuko sadly put his fork down and followed he solider to the deck where he saw the island that they hit. Helena followed him to the deck.They got off the boat to explore the land around them. It was an odd place it was. Giant versions of animals everywhere. All about the size of Appa. A kulolla, platipus, ostridge. One of the monsters was about to attack them and Zuko was almost going to fire bend, before a young boy with a push broom attacked it and was successful. He turned to Helena and turned red. Almost instantly.

"Be careful. There are traps set arou-" But the boy couldnt finish, he had already fallin into one of the traps. Both Helena and Zuko sweatdropped. He climbed out of his traps and looked at them. "Who are you guys?"

"Helena." Helena told him.

"Prince Zuko." Zuko snapped. Standing pretty close to Helena. He wasnt about to let some jackass out of nowhere take his girl. He saw the way he looked at Helena.

"Okay. My name is Rin. It means, companion." Rin said to them. Mostly to Helena.Zuko saw this and slightly narrowed his eyes. He viciously grabbed onto Helena's hand.

"_We're_ Just looking around." Zuko hissed,walking form Rin in anger. Helena noticed this, so she just asked him point blank.

"What was that about?" She asked him. He turned a bit red, but he was still mad.

"That Jackass was looking at you! I know it! Damn it Helena! He can't stair at you like that!" He snapped.

"And why not? It isnt like Im tied to anyone." Helena snapped back at him. The two had gotten into an argument again. Zuko hated when he would say something stupid and piss her off like that.

"I dont want to see you hurt again! There is no telling what that Jackass is planning in his filthy head." Zuko said calmly. Trying to stop the argument that he had started. He couldnt just point blank say that Rin couldnt look at her because he loved her. Its much too soon in the chapter for that.Zuko just looked at her apoligeticly. "Im sorry.." Helena could never stay mad at him. Truth be told. She was head over heels.

"Its okay. You were just protecting me." She told him smiling.

They kept walking. Through the lushious forest of larger than life animals. A few chased them, but like the troubles that came their way, they got out of the way before getting harmed. Iroh caught upto them, out of breath.

"Oh yeah dont bother waiting for me!" Iroh hissed. Alittle pissed off but not alot. He caught up and that was all that matterd. After another while of walking and avoiding traps, they came to a lake that had a sign that read 'water of life' stuck in the ground. With the spot clear of monsters, they took a break for a while. Exploring this land wouldnt be as easy as they had calculated before leaving the ship. If they only knew how hard it would have been before leaving the ship, they would have stayed on and finished dinner. Iroh, he had not finished his dinner and he was still late with catching upto them.

After resting for a bit longer, they again, set off for searching the island. They came to a cazum. A large, wide cazum. It was so wide that three Appas could comfertably fit. The ground began to rumble loudly. Shaking and knocking Helena off her feet and onto Zuko, whom supported her as well as himself. Once the rumbling stopped, Helena let go of Zuko and saw the large monster that emergd from the large, can fit three Appas comfertably, casum. It was a giant, dragon like creature. With Eight heads on the long snake like neck of the creature.

"The Eight headed Serpant dragon Erochi." A voice said from behind them. They all turned to see Rin. But as they turned back to the Erochi, One of the heads spat out a long, slinder, snake like toung that wrapped itself around Helena's waist and pulled her tword the monster. "It eats wemon." Rin added. Zuko spat fire at him.

"Why the hell didnt you say that sooner! HELENA!" Zuko yelled. Running to the dragon.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Helena screamed as she tried to get free from the Erochi's slimy, forked toung. The next thing she saw, was Zuko ontop of the head that the tougn belonged to.

"Dont you touch her!" He threated, Punching a hot fist down on the Erochi's head.That didnt make it let her go, but it's eyes widend and mouth opend a bit more. "Let her go! Damn it you stupid damn dragon!" With that, he jumped on his head with his feet on fire. He saw Rin come to help him, but he sunned the help.

"You'll get killed!" Rin cautioned. Zuko still denyed the help. "Come on! we can fight over her later!"

"I dont have to fight over her!" Zuko hissed. "HELENA IS MINE!" There was a silence as Zuko fought to get her free. "I love her!" That is what stopped everybody from moving. The Erochi shook Zuko and Rin off its head and dove under. Helena had heard it, but a few minutes of losing her breath under water, nearly knocked her out.

_Oh Zuko...I love...you too..._She was able to think as the Erochi hit the bottom of the water filled cazum with a large thud. As its jaws began to close onto her skull, Zuko pushed a large boulder into its mouth and got Helena free. He swam to the surface and had his uncle help him get her on shore. As she lie there, Zuko's eyes welled up with tears.

"Helena! Be okay! Please don't leave me!" Zuko cried to her. He saw her eyes open into a warm smile.

"Hi." She said smiling. She sat up and gave him a kiss. This time, this kiss wasnt just a kiss to make Ryousuke jealous, nor was it because it was a custom, she wanted to kiss him. Zuko smiled to himself as she kissed him.

"I love you Helena. I always have." Zuko told her smiling. She told him that she loved him too. They got back up when the Erochi shot through the water again, Rin handed her a small whisle in the shape of a star. He told her to blow into it. She did so. It let out a relaxing whoooooooo sound. They saw the Erochi's mouth open wide, all seven other heads other than the one before all did the same and fell asleep back into the cazum. Helena smiled as she gave the whisle back to Rin. After that, she and her new boyfriend, and his uncle, all left to the ship, bidding farewell to Rin.

**_FIN!_**

**omg yes its true! I finished it! In FOUR DAYS! how is that possable? usually it takes me that long just to get to chapter 4. OO' god will never know. But tis true! IM FINISHED! The entire Erochi idea was from Ranma 1/2 by Rumiko Takahashi. The name Rin is the only thing that is mine. Not to mention, the look of Rin is also Rumiko's.**


End file.
